It's the English Teacher's Fault
by A Keeper
Summary: They had wanted to play a game at a normal camping trip like any other ordinary group of friends. Naturally, they were sent to Middle Earth. Join Rachael, Shealyn, Rebekah, Amanda, Julia and Abby as they venture through The Lord of the Rings, battling not only the evils already present, but an unknown cloaked man trying to make their lives that much harder. Characters/OCs
1. River of Dreams

**Hello! This fanfiction is purely for amusement and isn't related to any other fanfiction I've written so far. It's just a bit of fun to be had and is dedicated to my friends who know who they are ;) **

**Please enjoy! I only own what's mine!**

**"In the middle of the night, I go walking in my sleep," -Billy Joel, River of Dreams **

* * *

"Let's play Shoot, Shag, or Marry."

No one really remembers who suggested the game, but thank goodness they did, otherwise they wouldn't have been placed in the path of four familiar hobbits. The six girls present at the sleepover were all, to be blunt, nerds.

The youngest present was Rachael, a constantly smiling, incredibly cat-like being with long golden blonde hair and delicately pale skin. Currently, she was sprawled under her blanket in the back of the ten-person tent. To her right (understandably picking her spot between her friend and the food table) was Amanda. She was fair-skinned and had shoulder length light brown hair. She's the type of person you'd plan invading Russia in the winter with, though she wouldn't necessarily develop the most…capable plan. Cocooned in her sleeping bag on the left side of the tent was Shealyn, a light-skinned girl with frizzy brown hair who was seldom unaccompanied by a smile. She's the type of girl who would find the errors in Amanda's invasion plan, but could also weigh in morals and persuade people to think a certain way even if she, herself, didn't think that way. Lying near the entrance of the tent was silvery-blonde haired mini-genius, Rebekah, who was no doubt in the run for Valedictorian. However, come the subjects of Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, one could speak with her in animated discussions. The eldest and hostess of their fine group was stretched out beside Rebekah—Abby. She was exceedingly pale with a very freckled face as well as short, dark blonde hair and would go along with Amanda and Shealyn's invasion plan because she believed it could work if they tried. Lastly, in the corner of the circle between Abby and Rachael was Julia. She was more tan than any other in the group and was incredibly muscular despite only playing soccer for one season.

The six of them lay awake at one-forty in the morning, bonded by mutual insanity and tastes in fandoms.

"Rachael," Abby called with a devious glint in her eye. "Shoot, Shag, or Marry: Frodo, Merry and Pippin."

Rachael sent her the traditional 'I'm going to kill you' look. No one knows how, but the one who often caused the most frustration in the game (coughcoughAbbycoughcough) somehow managed to avoid shagging an animal or building. Don't ask.

"What time is it?" Amanda asked while Rachael thought about her dilemma.

"Close to two." Rebekah replied.

Shealyn's head appeared out of her cocoon upon hearing Julia stand up and stumble toward the tent's entrance. "Are you getting water?" She asked, referring to the Igloo container they had placed outside. Julia nodded. "Get me some, please!"

Julia groaned in mock annoyance, but took the proffered cup as she stepped outside.

Her terrified scream made the others jump in surprise. They looked to Abby, as if saying without words: I'm comfy, you're hostess, we elect you to check it out.

She rolled her eyes and headed out. Seconds later, they were greeted with her shout of: "OH, SHIVIC!" Concerned, the remaining four found enough care to check on the other two and slowly, they came out of the tent.


	2. Come on, Eileen!

**Hullo! Thanks for the wonderful support and I'm glad you guys liked it! I only own things that are mine!**

**Hiddendreamer67: Thanks! I tried my best with the descriptions and I thought the Russian invasion plan described them perfectly!**

**Elfcat: Yes! I actually did this!**

**"Come on, Eileen! Oh, I swear what he means, at this moment, you mean everything." -Dexy's Midnight Runners, Come on, Eileen**

* * *

It was incredibly bright out for two in the morning. In fact, it seemed to be about midday. "Did we stay up that late and not notice?" A familiar voice asked. Rachael and Abby cast confused glances at each other: where had the others gone and where had that voice come from? The mystery was quickly solved, however, when they looked down.

Rachael bit the inside of her cheek and Abby coughed. They managed to hold it together until Amanda asked, "What's wrong with you two?" They crumpled to the ground in laughter.

"Oh my gosh, why are you two so tall?!"

"Why do we look like hobbits?!"

"I think we_are_ hobbits!"

Sure enough, Shealyn, Amanda, Julia and Rebekah (most, of which, were the tallest of the six) were now no more than three feet tall.

After calming down enough to speak, Abby's eyes widened. "Rachael, what's up with your ears?" Said girl reached to touch them and found that they were pointed at the tip.

"_My _ears? Look at _your_ ears! We're elves!"

"Why did our clothes change?"

"OI!" The six girls jumped in surprise and turned to find four hobbits staring at them. It had been Pippin who had spoken. "Which one of you wanted Merry to shoot or shag 'em?"

Several jaws dropped, most eyes widened. Frodo, Sam and Merry either kicked or punched the incredibly blunt and clueless hobbit. "Oh," Amanda said, coming to the realization before anyone else. "They overheard our game." She approached Pippin and looked him straight in the eyes. "No one wants to be shot or shagged, thank you very much, we were playing a game, and that's marry with an 'a'."

Sam's eyes lifted to the elves he had wanted to see since he was a child and swept into a bow. "Good evening, if I may ask, what are two elves doing in the Shire?"

Rachael blushed viciously, causing Abby to roll her eyes. "We've come to see an old friend of ours, the six of us. We heard he was turning one hundred and eleven and thought to drop in. Do you perchance know Bilbo Baggins?"

All eyes turned to Frodo, who slowly nodded. "Yes, Bilbo is my uncle and we were all about to head to the celebration. Would you care to join us?"

The girls grinned, "We would be delighted."

The male hobbits offered their arms to the female hobbits while the newfound elves elected to walk behind the pairs. Amanda had intrigued Pippin with her vast knowledge of mischief and he was getting her in on the plan to light the best firework in the Shire when no one was looking. One could be confident that she would be washing dishes later. Sam and Julia stumbled awkwardly through conversations regarding hobbit life and questions about elves; both of their faces remained a constant shade of pink the whole time. Shealyn and Frodo were quiet, but the new elves found that their keen ears picked up traces of polite conversation. The most amusing pair by far, however, was that of Merry and Rebekah. There was no conversation between them, just ridiculous criticizing banter.

Rachael leaned over and whispered to Abby, "I ship them."

Abby instantly chuckled and nodded. "We need a ship name…"

"Merrekah?" Rachael suggested.

Amanda, being at the back of the hobbit line, leaned back and whispered, "It's Reberry and we all ship it."

Rebekah shot an angry glare at them and muttered. "Careful, or I'll start shipping Pipanda."

The elves laughed aloud, causing the other pairs to glance back in confusion. They were assured that it would be explained later.

* * *

Upon arriving at the festivities, the girls (particularly the elves) were greeted with surprise and some fear. No one had seen Shealyn, Rebekah, Julia or Amanda before and many of the people had never seen an elf. However, the awkward stares gave way to joy and eagerness to quench the mystery that had been brought before them.

After having sent the hobbits on their way to bring food to the starving girls, the six could finally sit down and talk. "Guys," Shealyn whispered. "We're in the Shire."

"We're in Middle Earth," Amanda added. Silence took them as the fact sunk in.

"Do you think our parents know that we're gone?" Abby asked. "Or is it like Narnia, and no time is passing?"

"I don't know, but I can't wait for this to start." Rachael grinned. "Imagine the six of us, going on an adventure with our favourite characters. It's just like a fanfiction!"

"Oh, boy." Julia muttered. "If Amanda's writing it, I feel bad for the characters."

"If Abby's writing it, I'm terrified of what might happen to us." Rebekah noted. "So, what's our game plan? Play along? Hope we don't get killed?"

The others nodded, as the hobbits had returned with food and they promptly devoured it. Julia, having finished first, was left with Sam awkwardly sending looks her way as if gathering the courage to say something. Shealyn sat between Rebekah and Amanda with Abby and Rachael lounging behind them as they were too big for the table. Frodo, Sam, Pippin and Merry were on the opposing side, facing their counterparts (much to Rebekah and Merry's distain.)

"Miss Shealyn," Frodo asked. Slowly, she glanced up, slightly dreading and slightly desiring him to continue. "Would you care for a dance?"

Her eyes widened: this wasn't what she was expecting. "Um…"

"She'd be delighted!" Rachael exclaimed.

"Absolutely!" Abby agreed.

"She'd love to!" Amanda declared.

"It would be a treat!" Rebekah added.

"Of course!" Julia quipped. All the while, they made her stand and "accidentally" pushed her into Frodo.

Frodo smiled kindly. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

Shealyn cast a glare at the others. "No, it's alright." She accepted his hand and, low and behold, there was Shealyn dancing with Frodo Baggins.

Gandalf lit another firework and the girls laughed at the merriment. Julia caught Sam's look that he quickly tried to cover up. "Come on, Sam, let's go dance." Not bothering to wait for an answer, she took his hand and pulled him into the ring of dancers.

"Miss Amanda," Pippin bowed and offered his hand. "Would you care to join my cousin and I on a quest to set off the best firework the Shire has seen?"

She grinned and accepted his hand, "I'd be honored." Together, they skipped towards the firework wagon.

Merry looked to Rebekah and tried not to roll his eyes. "I don't suppose you'd like to join us?"

Her arms were crossed over her chest. "I wouldn't enjoy it, but I have to keep Amanda from blowing up the party. Let's go."

"Reberry." Abby coughed. Rebekah sent her a dark glare and Rachael laughed. This was, indeed, a night to remember.


	3. Little Wonders

**I only own things that are mine! So, there's obviously a lot of characters here to keep track of, so if you guys see me straying too much into one character's story more than the others, let me know and please tell me who I'm doing too much of and who needs more added. Thanks!**

**Elfcat: We all ship it! I'll do my best ;) Thank you so much!**

**Hiddendreamer67: YES! They're Hobbits! Mwahahahaha! And thank you for the very generous compliments!Without further ado...**

**"Our lives are made in these small hours, these little wonders, these ****twists and turns**** of fate. Time falls away, but these small hours, these small hours, still remain." -Little Wonders, Rob Thomas**

* * *

Amanda and Rebekah waited in the tent while Merry and Pippin retrieved the dragon firework. Upon sticking it in the ground inside the tent, Rebekah leapt up, "Don't light it in here!"

Merry rolled his eyes and turned to her, his back to Pippin and Amanda. "We're not _that_ unintelligent. Do you honestly believe we'd-" The firework made a loud popping noise as it lifted off the ground which frightened the Brandybuck greatly. He was propelled forward and knocked Rebekah to the ground, half atop her. "Get the heck off me!" She exclaimed, shoving him off and fumbling to her knees, too dizzy to stand yet. Her eyes found the blackened faces of Amanda and Pippin and she glared at them. "You two are in so much trouble."

Meanwhile, the dances ceased to watch the sparkling dragon as it roared overhead. Shealyn couldn't find Frodo, but Julia and Sam had remained together throughout the festivities. Julia had taken cover with Sam under a table while Rachael and Abby were already on the ground. Shealyn began to make her way to Julia, but the dragon was too close. Just as the beast would have hit her, she heard the familiar voice of Frodo Baggins exclaiming, "Get down!" And he shoved her to the ground.

Bilbo, Frodo and Shealyn lay in a row and watched the dragon dazzle some more while Shealyn took in that he had saved her life.

Back at the source of the explosion, the four stood, shell-shocked. "That was good." Merry finally murmured.

Pippin and Amanda grinned, "Let's get another one." They said in unison.

"Let's not."

Gandalf nodded his agreement to Rebekah's suggestion as he walked behind the culprits and took Merry and Pippin by their ears. "Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took." He said. "I might've known. You, on the other hand, I don't know, though I trust your friend can handle your punishments." The wizard told Amanda.

Rebekah grinned. "I was thinking dishes."

* * *

By the time someone had called for Bilbo's speech, there were five stacks of plates, as high as a hobbit could reach, sparkling clean courtesy of Pippin, Merry and Amanda.

Rachael and Abby watched with a smile as the infamous speech came. Their eyes wandered from the amusing hobbits doing dishes, to the adorable pair of Sam and Julia, to the immediate best friends of Frodo and Shealyn.

Whilst the whole of the Shire was captivated by Bilbo's words, Abby's eyes caught a shadow wandering behind a tent. Her brows furrowed, "I'll be right back." She informed Rachael and headed off to investigate. She did not register that Rachael actually was captivated by a trance of some kind to keep her from following her friend.

"Hello?" The new elf asked as she rounded the corner to find a normal-sized person, hooded and cloaked, lurking behind the tent. "Hi, can I help you with something?"

"Perhaps," The voice was male, older than her, but younger than a grandparent. "Would you like a change of fate?"

"What?" Scarcely did the word slip her mouth had the man taken her arm, pulled back her sleeve and wrap his hand around her forearm.

She cried out in pain just as the crowd gasped at Bilbo's disappearance. Her arm was burning with white hot anger. "What do you think you're doing?!" She exclaimed, crumbling to her knees and pulling her searing arm to her chest.

He loomed above her, not showing his face. "Things are changing, and you're responsible for one of the changes."

Tears streamed down her cheeks, her body subconsciously rocking from the agony. The man bent down and placed a calm hand on her shoulder. "I'm proud of all of you, good luck." Then he vanished.

The chaos of the frightened attendees reached her ears as though she were coming out of a bubble. "There she is!" Amanda exclaimed, rounding the corner with the other four, running to Abby's hunched form.

"Abby, what happened?" Rebekah asked, sitting in front of her beside Amanda who had placed her hands on her shoulders. Julia was beside her, rubbing circles into her back. Rachael had pulled out a handkerchief to wipe away the tears and Shealyn was attempting to convince her to let her see her arm.

"A man," She choked out. "There was a man, he took my arm and it just started burning."

"Let's get her to Bag End," Amanda suggested. "Frodo will be able to help." They helped Abby to her feet and Julia and Rachael took her arms and helped her stumble along. Julia was a strange crutch, as she was now half the height of the other two. Shealyn and Rebekah ran ahead to alert Frodo as to their comings while Amanda led the way for the limping trio.

Upon reaching Bag End, the door was opened and Abby was taken to a bed where she recounted her tale, though refused to have anyone look at her arms.

Shealyn thanked Frodo who remarked that he was happy to help. He looked visibly shaken and said nothing to the girls regarding Bilbo's disappearance, the whereabouts of Gandalf and the Ring in the envelope.

While Abby slept, the others sat in stony silence, wondering what to do next. The only words passed for the rest of the evening was Amanda's whisper: "Our innocent little adventure just got ten times more dangerous."


	4. Drops of Jupiter

**Keeper: This is more or less, a filler chapter. The next chapter is where the really interesting stuff happens ;) I hope you enjoy and only the things that are mine...are mine...**

**"Tell me! Did you sail across the sun? Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded? Tell me! Did you fall from a shooting stars? One without a permanent scar that made you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there." -Train, Drops of Jupiter**

* * *

_"__Rain may fall and wind may blow,_

_But there still be many miles to go!"_

The whole of the Green Dragon roared together in song. Merry, Pippin and Amanda stood upon a table and sang while Frodo grinned and danced around them as he delivered mugs to various people.

The girls had stayed in the Shire for several weeks now and had rented a room in the only inn present within the Shire. They had each found a bag of one hundred coins among their few belongings the day after Bilbo's party and used it to pay the rent.

They had their own table in the Green Dragon where Rachael and Abby could sit without bending in awkward positions. Shealyn laughed as Amanda stumbled down from the table and nearly fell on her face. Rebekah rolled her eyes at Merry who _had_ fallen on his face, but cracked a smile. Julia and Sam continuously sent each other looks and smiles while he sat with his father and elders at another table. Rachael grinned at her observations and searched the depths of her mind for a shipping name for her friends. Abby smiled into her mug of tea. Since the attack, the pain had gone away, but she still would not reveal her forearm. She had wrapped a bandage around her arm so no one could see it when she wasn't aware. Though the others still worried, she gradually grew back into her old self.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Amanda asked as she reclaimed her seat. "It is, after all, when Gandalf comes back and we have to be there."

Shealyn's head hit the table and she groaned. "Please don't go over it again."

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad." Rachael said, attempting in vain to comfort her anxious friend.

"I don't like it any more than you," Rebekah grumbled.

"You're just upset because we all ship Reberry." Amanda corrected.

"We all ship Pipanda, too!"

Julia rolled her eyes, "At least it's not Jam."

"I think we can all agree that Frolyn is the worst." Shealyn said, her face still pressed to the tables.

"The plan is," Abby said, hoping to avoid arguments. "Rachael, Shealyn and I go to Bag End, claiming that Shealyn thought she left something there."

"I'm asking Sam to help me look for a lost earring under the window." Julia explained.

"And you and I are going with Merry and Pippin to meet up with you four at the Shortcut to Mushrooms." Rebekah muttered.

"And you'll try not to kill each other over shipping." Abby added with a smile. "It looks like we're up, see you all soon." She nodded towards the leaving Frodo and stood.

"Good luck."

* * *

"Mr. Frodo!" Shealyn called (after being nudged by Rachael.) The said hobbit stopped and turned a grin blooming upon seeing her.

"Frolyn." Rachael coughed. Shealyn stomped on her foot.

"I think I left my…er, ring at your house, could we look around for it?"

He smiled. "I don't see why not, come along."

Upon reaching the hobbit hole, Frodo opened the door and allowed them to enter. His brows furrowed when he saw the mess. "Stay quiet." He whispered and began tip-toeing around.

When Gandalf came out of nowhere, even Rachael jumped. "Is it secret? Is it safe?" Gandalf's eyes found the trio. He appeared confused at first and they opened their mouths to explain when he shook his head. His eyes fell to Abby's forearm. "I know you're here to help and that is enough for me."

Frodo retrieved the envelope from the chest and gave it to Gandalf who promptly through it into the fire. "What are you doing?!" Frodo exclaimed. Gandalf used tongs to pick up the ring and held it out to the hobbit.

Abby caught a glimpse of the Ring of Power and cried out, for a sharp pain shot through her arms. She fell to her knees and cradled her arm, hoping to turn the pain into a dull ache while Rachael attempted to draw her attention to other matters.

"Hold out your hand, Frodo," Gandalf commanded, his eyes wandering to the collapsed elf. "It's quite cool." While commanding Frodo to inspect the ring, Gandalf went to Rachael and Abby and helped the wounded one to her feet. Shealyn was at Frodo's side, keeping one eye on him and the Ring and the other on her friends. Gandalf escorted Abby to a chair and offered her an herb he had pulled from his pocket. "Can you see anything?"

"No," Frodo informed him as Abby ate the herb. "Nothing."

Shealyn peered closer, "Wait, look."

Upon closer inspection, words came in gold light. "There are markings," The hobbit corrected. "It's some form of Elvish, I can't read it."

Gandalf's eyes locked with Abby's then drifted to Rachael's. "There are few who can. The language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here."

"Mordor?" Frodo asked, marveling at how the girls did not appear to be at all stunned.

"In common tongue it means," The wizard hesitated, then nodded towards Shealyn, as though asking for her assistance.

"One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all and in darkness, bind them."

Gandalf explained to Frodo that he had, in his possession, the One Ring. Rachael and Shealyn had taken a seat on either side of Abby, silently listening to the conversation. Abby smiled faintly. "I wonder if Gandalf knows we used him once or twice in Shoot, Shag or Marry."

Shealyn grinned deviously, "You know, Rachael never did finish the last round we did."

Before anyone could respond, Frodo stood up abruptly. "We put it away, we keep it hidden. We never speak of it again. No one knows it's here, do they?"

No one dared to speak. Gandalf carefully explained the situation to the hobbit whose world was about to be turned upside down. Shealyn couldn't help but feel sad for him. His whole peaceful life would change just because his uncle had found a ring. Abby gripped her forearm tighter and bit the inside of her cheek to force any exclamations of pain to cease. Shealyn glared at nothing in particular. Whoever did this might come back and when he did, he would have hell to pay.

"Take it, Gandalf! Take it!" Frodo exclaimed. The wizard backed up. "If you won't, surely one of the elves could." He turned to the trio and approached them. Abby let out a cry as sharp, burning agony ripped through her arm.

"Get it away," Abby whispered as she curled into herself.

"Frodo, stop!" Shealyn exclaimed, jumping up from her seat and stepping in front of her friends. "Can't you see that it's hurting her? Now suck it up and accept that it's yours. It can't stay in the Shire, so ask Gandalf what to do next because he'll have a plan!"

Everyone in the room appeared at least slightly surprised at her outburst, save Abby who only bore gratitude. "Miss Shealyn is right." Gandalf confirmed. "You must leave, quickly. All of you," He ordered. "For I sense that you are all needed for this quest."

"Where?" Frodo asked as they all prepared to leave. "Where do we go?"

"Make for the village of Bree," He instructed.

"And you?"

By now, Abby had insisted on being well enough to walk and stand on her own and brushed off any offers of aid. The girls were ready to leave, they were waiting for Frodo and the appearance of Sam and Julia. "I'll be waiting for you at the inn of the Prancing Pony."

"And the Ring will be safe there?"

"I don't know." The wizard and the hobbit discussed Gandalf's plans and expressed their farewells when there was a snap and rustle by the window. "Get down."

Gandalf took his staff and prodded the bushes by the window, eliciting an all too familiar, "HEY!"

The wizard reached out and hauled Sam and Julia onto the table. "Confound it all, have you two been eavesdropping?"

Sam bumbled away with explaining for a bit, but when he finished, Julia simply added: "Yes." She pushed his hand away and stood, brushing off her dress. "And I want to help."

The wizard cast a glance at the trio and merely muttered, "She's one of yours, isn't she?" They nodded. He waved for her to join them and resisted rolling his eyes.

Looking back to Sam, he caused the gardener to squirm. "Please, Mr. Gandalf, Sir, don't turn me into anything…unnatural."

He raised an eyebrow and his lips curved into an amused smile at the giggling quartet. "No, perhaps not. I've thought of a better use for you."


	5. Brave

**Horseyyay: I love your comments and thank you so much! You are incredibly amusing and I look forward to all your reviews!**

**Elfcat: I'm special :D And you'll find out about the arm soon enough ;) and as Timone said: "I can see what's happening!" **

**Fanwriter1245: You're an amazing writer, as well! I love your work with The Mummy and it has inspired my own Mummy fanfic! **

**Without any more delays, I hope you enjoy! **

**"Say what you want to say, and let the words fall out. Honestly, I want to see you be brave!" -Sarah Bareilles, Brave**

* * *

"Come on, Sam, keep up!" Julia called, a grin on her face as they entered the forest.

"Be careful, all of you." Gandalf said. "The enemy has many spies in his service: birds, beasts." He cast one concerned look to Frodo. "Is it safe?" The hobbit placed a hand on the pocket of his vest. "Never put it on, for the agents of the Dark Lord will be drawn to its power. Always remember: it wants to be found." And with that happy note, the wizard left and their journey began.

They walked with Frodo at the front, followed by Shealyn, Sam, Julia, Rachael and Abby. The later preferred to remain as far away from the Ring as possible. She still refused to show anyone her forearm.

"This is it." Sam said, pausing at a random point on the way. He unintentionally caused everyone behind him to run into each other. "Sorry."

"This is what?" Julia asked.

"If I take one more step, this will be the farthest away from home I've ever been."

Knowing smiles crept on to their faces and Frodo placed an arm around his friend's shoulders. "Come on, Sam." Slowly, they continued to walk once more. "Remember what Bilbo used to say: 'it's a dangerous business, Frodo, going out your door. You stop onto the road and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to."

"Darn it, Julia, you should've listened to Bilbo."

* * *

"Everywhere I lie, there's a dirty great root sticking into my back." Sam complained.

"Did anyone else hear something completely different from what he actually said?"

Shealyn was already passed out beside Frodo, who was well on his way to sleep as well. "Just shut your eyes and imagine you're back in your own bed with a soft mattress and a lovely feather pillow."

"No? Just me? Whatever."

Things grew quiet once more, only to be interrupted several minutes later with another complaint courtesy of Sam. "It's not working, Mr. Frodo. I'm never going to be able to sleep out here."

"If you're not going to be quiet, I'll make you be quiet." Rachael muttered.

"If you value your lives, close your mouths. Now."

* * *

They were wandering through a cornfield when Rebekah tackled Frodo.

Of course the girls were expecting to be knocked over when Merry, Pippin, Amanda and Rebekah escaped, but it was quite a sight to see the Athena of the group tackle Frodo.

"Hey, Merry, it's Frodo, Sam and the girls' friends!" Pippin exclaimed as they helped each other to their feet.

"Hello, Frodo, Sam," Merry nodded. "Friends of the girls'."

"Get the HECK off me!" Julia commanded Pippin who was being rather slow. Sam wasn't having it. He hauled the Took's arse off her and helped her up.

"Sam, hold this." Merry said and handed him a few cabbages and carrots.

"You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!"

"WAIT, wait, wait!" Abby shouted, her arms out as though to stop anyone from running past her. "Where's Amanda?"

They all looked at each other in stunned silence until a barking dog and angry farmer came rampaging after them. As they ran, the conversation between the girls wasn't exactly on mute. "REBEKAH! WHERE'S AMANDA?!"

"I don't know! I thought she was with Pippin!

Four sets of angry eyes turned to the fleeing Took and the unified shout of, "**PIPPIN!**" was enough to make Farmer Maggot give up the chase for fear of being slaughtered.

They all continued to run. The girls reached the little cliff before the others, though, and skidded to a halt. Not from fear of fall, however, but surprise. Amanda was on her knees with a man cloaked in black gripping her forearm. Only Abby, who had experienced that dilemma before when there was no one to help, made to hurry to her side. The hooded man held out his hand and she shrank away, her arm to her chest as she came to her knees.

"Get away from them!" Julia exclaimed and lunged for him, but when she reached him, he disappeared. Abby recovered quickly, but Amanda was rolling back and forth on the ground, her arm clutched across her stomach as though she were about to vomit.

"Holy sheep and Sherlock," She groaned into the ground. "This is horrible."

The five who were capable of walking tried to help Amanda to her feet when the male hobbits appeared out of nowhere and knocked them all over the cliff.

The sheer number of curses is enough to censor the falling down the cliff.

Upon landing, the male hobbits scrambled to their feet to avoid being kicked by the clearly frustrated girls. "Oh!" Pippin exclaimed. "There you are, Miss Amanda!"

She couldn't even cast him a glare, the pain was explosive. She felt as though someone had shoved a firework into her arm and had to light it through her skin. Abby pulled out a roll of bandage and wrapped it around her forearm, understanding the desire to hide it from others. "What the heck did he do to me?!" She cried, wiping away the only tear that had dripped down her cheek. The burning feeling had started to die down, but it still felt as though she was being branded with a red-hot poker.

"I don't know, but we'll find out." Rachael assured her.

Merry groaned from where Rebekah had shoved him. "I think I've broken something." He reached behind his back and pulled out a broken carrot.

Rebekah glared at him. "Don't be such a baby."

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took." Sam muttered regretfully as he helped Julia, once more, to her feet.

"What?!" Merry exclaimed, as though nothing bad had happened. "That was just a detour! A shortcut!"

"A shortcut to what?" Amanda said through clenched teeth. She liked that line, and it was an honor to steal it. Julia and Rebekah had her arms around their necks, ready to move when the time came.

"Mushrooms!"

Sam, Merry and Pippin ran over to the mushrooms and happily began eating. However, Pippin, having taken note of Amanda's distress, took a handful of mushrooms to her. "Pipanda." Julia coughed. Amanda stored the need to kick her in her mental files. She didn't yet have enough strength for kicking.

Meanwhile, Shealyn had followed Frodo to the middle of the road. The wind rustled and a faint screech reached her ears. "Frodo," She whispered with a warning in her tone. "I think we should get off the road." He turned back and locked eyes with her. One glance was enough to convince him that they needed to go.

"Get off the road!" He ordered. Those who were sitting scrambled to their feet, and those who were standing hurried after Frodo and Shealyn who had found the little nook that became their hiding place. The girls and Frodo knew enough to shut up and keep still, so Rebekah (being closest to the other three hobbits) kicked each of them and they instantly fell silent.

Watching the movie or reading the books had done nothing to prepare the girls for the aura of terror that befell them when the Wraith stopped just overhead. It felt as though everything was cold metal and made of crawling insects. As though you wanted to bury yourself in the ground and never come out. Amanda dug her nails into her palm to keep any noise from escaping her. The only half decent thing that came out of the experience was that Frodo had placed an arm around Shealyn's shoulders.

The Rider stepped off his horse and the metallic claw gripped a branch by Rachael's head. She quietly sucked in air to calm herself and closed her cloudy eyes upon the exhale.

Frodo had closed his eyes as well, though for a different reason. The ring was mere inches and a thought from slipping on to his finger. Shealyn's eyes widened and a thought equivalent to: "Hell, no!" passed through her head. Simultaneously, she and Sam reached out and clasped his hand.

Merry threw a bag in another direction and Frodo quickly put it away. They all broke into a fun in an attempt to make it as far away from the Rider as possible.

Naturally, Merry managed to trip, fall and take Rebekah down with him as they all came to a stop. "What was that about?!" He asked, not bothering to help Rebekah in any form of the word.

Frodo didn't reply. "We have to keep moving." Shealyn panted. "We can't stop."

"What is going on?" Pippin asked, pale from the surprise work out and not budging until he had answers. Amanda had half a mind to comfort him because he looked so distraught, but her "captors" wouldn't allow her any "unnecessary" movements. She decided that she would kick them, as well.

Night had descended upon them about a half-hour ago, but they had kept running regardless. It took Merry and Rebekah's fall to get them all to stop running. "That Black Rider was looking for something." Merry insisted. "Or someone."

"Get down!"

No one knew who had said it, but they all obeyed without question. Too much was at risk not to.

The Black Rider had paused about fifty yards from them, but did not appear to know their location. It turned away from them, moments later, and continued walking with its back to them.

"I have to leave the Shire," Frodo whispered. "The eight of us must get to Bree."

"Right," Merry nodded. "Bucklebury Ferry. Follow me." They jumped out from their hiding place only to run into a Rider who screeched at its discovery.

"Oh, sh-"

"Language!"

"Not the time, RUN!"

"This way!" Merry called. "Follow me!" They ran faster than any of them had ever thought possible and jumped a fence with ease. Finally, they reached the bridge which led to the ferry and felt relief fill their bodies. Rebekah's foot got caught on one of the boards of the bridge and she fell on to the rough surface. Merry stumbled to a halt and pulled her up, holding on to her arm until they reached the ferry. "Get the rope, Sam!"

Rachael had taken Amanda on her back and gave the most memorable piggy-back ride ever. Abby was right behind them. Julia and Sam were untying the ropes when they heard the frighteningly familiar shriek. Shealyn and Frodo were falling behind with a Rider on their tail.

"Come on, Frodo!"

"MOVE IT OR LOSE IT, SHEALYN!"

Sam and Pippin kicked off while Merry began to use the pole to push the ferry. Amanda's inspiring shout must've triggered an extra store of adrenaline in both Shealyn and Frodo, for they picked up the pace and jumped from the dock to the ferry into the waiting arms of their companions.

They watched as the horse bucked and turned, running back down the dock and allowing them to catch their breath. "How far to the nearest crossing?" Frodo panted.

"The Brandywine Bridge." Merry replied. "Twenty miles." The male hobbits' eyes widened as they watched two more Riders appear out of the darkness and ride away.

"That was horrible." Julia whispered, her hands covering her mouth. Some were silently crying, but all the girls were laughing in disbelief. "How the fudge did we survive that?"

Shealyn was still sprawled on the floor of the ferry, panting. "I don't know. Jeez, I'm never judging people who like to run again."


	6. What About Now?

**As a gift to Elfcat for their birthday, three chapters will be posted! This is the first! Reviews will be answered in the last chapter, so thank you for your continued support and I own it in my dreams! I think that counts...**

**Okay, didn't know what to do with this song, so we're doing this: "What about now? What about today? What if you're making me all that I'm meant to be?" -Daughtry, What About Now**

* * *

It was pouring rain when they reached the gate into Bree. Drenched and exhausted, no one wanted anything more than to sit down and get dry. Frodo knocked on the door and the gatekeeper opened the hatch at the hobbit's level. "What do you want?"

"We're heading for the Prancing Pony," He explained, and the door opened for the man to take a look.

"Hobbits!" He exclaimed. "Eight hobbits! What's more, out of the Shire by your talk. And two women?! What business brings you to Bree?"

"We want to stay in the inn," Rebekah stepped forward, murder in her eyes. "We're tired, cold and hungry, so if you would be so kind as to open that door to let us in, I would be _very_ grateful."

Note: Don't mess with Rebekah.

"Alright, Miss, I meant know offense." The clearly frightened gatekeeper said. "It's my job to ask questions after nightfall. There's talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be too careful." They all scurried inside, the touch of a nice bed beckoning them along their way.

They stumbled through the mud and creeps, searching for the inn with desperation giving them the strength to claw on. Finally, the gold and green sign appeared in their field of vision and they entered the Prancing Pony."

It was loud and smoky, but it allowed them to relax. They were safe for now. While Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin spoke to the innkeeper, the girls found a large booth and gratefully collapsed.

Julia and Shealyn's heads were on the table, most likely already asleep. Amanda had wrapped herself in to a cocoon with her cloak and was ready to pass out had the smell of food not invaded her senses. Rachael had curled up like a cat beside Abby in an attempted to gather a little more heat which the rain had taken away. Abby and Rebekah ordered tea for their whole group and three warm plates of food that they would share. The male hobbits joined them and relayed the bothersome information: Gandalf wasn't there. "He'll be here." Frodo insisted. Merry came back from the bar with a large mug and a dopey grin.

"What's that?" Pippin asked.

"This, my friend, is a pint."

"Meriadoc Brandybuck, you did not get a pint!" Rebekah scolded.

"It comes in pints?!" The hobbit exclaimed. "I'm getting one."

"Amanda, do something!"

Amanda groaned lazily, but called anyway, "Hey, Pippin!" He stopped, an expression on his face like he was going to listen to her even if he didn't want to. She smiled, "Get me one, too, please."

Rebekah rolled her eyes and let her head drop to the table. She was done for the night.

"That fellow's done nothing but stare at you since we arrived." Sam told Frodo.

"Maybe he likes what he sees." Julia mumbled from her cushion of hair. Abby pushed her chair with her foot, but she didn't respond.

"Excuse me," A confused and slightly startled Frodo asked the innkeeper who was walking by. "That man in the corner, who is he?"

The man looked a little intimidated when he glanced at who Frodo was talking about. "He's one of them Rangers. They're dangerous folk, wandering the Wilds. What his right name is, I've never heard, but around here he's known as Strider."

"He's kind of cute." Rebekah murmured, referring to Strider, after the innkeeper walked away.

Merry looked taken aback, causing Abby to snort and cover her laugh with a cough. "You think he's cute?" The flustered hobbit asked. "You must think a rat's cute as well."

"Do you wanna go?! Because I'll have you know-"

"Are you threatening me? You know, not everything-"

"Pippin." Frodo jumped up and attempted to make his way to his cousin who was revealing delicate information, which ended the argument between Merry and Rebekah. Rachael and Abby attempted to follow after him, but decided that the better course of action was to wait in the room for Strider to bring Frodo to them. They could hear the collective gasps downstairs at his disappearance and waited quietly by the fire.

Frodo was tossed into the room and fell on to the floor. His eyes met Rachael's but he said nothing. Now was not the time for the elves to appear. "What do you want?" The hobbit demanded.

"A little more caution from you. That is no trinket you carry."

"I carry nothing."

"Indeed." He was putting out the candles. "I can avoid being seen if I wish, but to disappear entirely: that is a rare gift." He pulled back his hood. Rebekah was right, he was kind of cute.

"Hey, look at that," Abby said as she and Rachael came out of the shadows. "We can avoid being seen if we want, too!" They stood in front of Frodo, allowing him enough space to speak whilst remaining protective.

Strider looked confused at their presence, his hand on the hilt of his sword, though he did not unsheathe it. "Who are you?" Frodo asked.

He did not reply instantly. His eyes were upon the elves that had surprised him. "Are you frightened?"

"Yes."

Strider looked from Rachael to Abby. "Not nearly frightened enough, I know what hunts you."

The door pounded open and in burst Sam, Julia, Merry, Rebekah, Pippin and Amanda. "Let him go!" Sam roared. "Or I'll have you, Longshanks!" Sam and Julia had their fists poised to punch. Merry had a candlestick, Rebekah had a rather large rock, Amanda had a stool and Pippin got stuck with a butter-knife.

Strider sighed, once more calm, as he sheathed the sword which had been produced from surprise and experience. "You have a stout heart, little hobbit. But that will not save you." He turned to Frodo. "You can no longer wait for the wizard. They're coming."

Rachael looked around at her friends and her brows furrowed. "Where's Shealyn?"

The hobbits looked around, silently asking each other if the other would explain. "She was sleeping, so we didn't want to disturb her." Pippin explained.

_"__You left her down there?" _

No one spoke. Rachael groaned and went to retrieve her friend.


	7. 500 Miles

**Second part of the birthday surprise! Intense chapter... Warning: not fun for some people. **

**"I would walk five hundred miles and I would walk five hundred more just to be the man who walks a thousand miles to fall down at your door." -The Proclaimers, Five Hundred Miles**

* * *

They were up bright and early the next morning to journey into the Wild. Whilst the male hobbits conversed about silly things such as Strider's loyalty and if he was truly a friend of Gandalf's, the girls were discussing more important matters.

"I have 500 Miles stuck in my head." Abby announced. "Anyone have any ideas to help?" Amanda grinned deviously and whispered into Julia's ear. She proceeded to tap Shealyn on her shoulder and whispered the plan. Rebekah and Rachael were soon clued in. "No? Whatever."

"One, two, three!"

"THE LORD OF THE RINGS! HOBBITS, DWARVES, ELVES AND MEN, KINGS AND QUEENS! EPICNESS! LORD OF THE RINGS! THE GREATEST TALE EVER TOLD ON YOUR SCREEN! PO-TA-TOES!"

"NO SPOILERS!"

If the hobbits and Strider hadn't thought them crazy yet, they certainly did now.

They walked for hours and hours until Bill and the hobbits came to a stop. Strider seemed surprised at their lack of energy. Rachael just rolled her eyes. "Ladies, Gentlemen, we do not stop until nightfall."

"What about breakfast?" Pippin cried.

"You've already had it."

"We've had one," Julia corrected. "But what about second breakfast?"

Strider and the elves just continued to walk.

"I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Miss Julia," Sam said with a faint smile.

Pippin overheard and seemed horrified. "What about elevenses? Luncheon?"

The others joined, "Afternoon tea?"

"Dinner?"

"Supper?"

"Dessert?"

"He knows about those, doesn't he?"

Merry shook his head. "I wouldn't count on it." Several apples were thrown at them, caught by all save for Pippin and Amanda. One of the apples bounced off Pippin's head and struck Amanda's forehead before he was, once again, hit with a flying fruit.

"Oi!" Amanda exclaimed, only to be greeted by the melodious laughs of the elves.

* * *

Upon reaching the marsh, accompanying the humidity and the horrendous smell and the goopy algae were mosquitoes. The girls would've given anything for mosquito spray or a bug zapper, but unfortunately, they received none.

"What do they eat when they can't get hobbit?!" Merry exclaimed. Pippin, behind him, tripped and fell into the water, dragging Amanda, Julia, Rachael and Abby down with him.

"_Elves_, Mr. Brandybuck." Rachael glowered, red coals gleaming in her eyes. "They eat elves."

* * *

Seeing Weathertop elicited a relieved sigh from all involved. A sudden burst of energy allowed them to climb to the old fortress and promptly collapse the wall in their exhaustion. Even the elves were tired to some extent. "These are for you, keep them close." Strider commanded as tossed swords to the male hobbits. "I'm going to have a look around, stay here."

"Can I point out that the majority of our population is female and also that the majority of our population does not have a weapon?" Shealyn stated. "I'd like to be able to defend myself, thank you very much."

"You and I can go look for weapons." Rachael offered. "There should be something left in this old fort." Strider never had a say in the matter, but it was kind of him to approve.

Rachael and Shealyn set out to acquire weapons for the girls. The four others were asleep already, as what happens at Weathertop was a fixed event, they wanted to gain as much sleep as possible before the action began. They found a nice cache of skeletal warriors and parted four daggers, three swords, two bows and three quivers of arrows from the poor souls who the weapons would serve no more use and were on the trek back to camp when Shealyn froze. "Shealyn?" Rachael asked, turning to the silent feminist. One foot was before the other, her mouth open in mid-sentence and even her hair, pulled off her shoulders by the wind, was caught in time.

Rachael barely had time to register fear when someone grabbed her arm and spun her around. At first sight, she thought it was a Wraith, but the hand upon her forearm looked human. She cried out as the feeling of molten liquid metal setting into her skin generated pure agony. The strength in her limbs left her and she found herself on her knees, hurt echoing across her body as the man spoke. "Things are changing. You are responsible for one of the changes."

A Nazgul screech ripped through the air and caused the man to jerk away. "Good luck."

"Oh, my gosh! Rachael, are you okay?!" Shealyn was by her side in an instance.

"No." She whispered in a tone that reminded one of 'Captain Obvious.' A silent tear trekked down her face. "We have to get the weapons to the others."

* * *

Julia awoke to the smell of bacon and the frightened cry of Frodo, "What are you doing?!"

She looked around and her eyes widened. Two hours of sleep between walking miles and a Nazgul attack didn't amount to a favorable mood. "Sam, what were you thinking?!" She scrambled to her feet, as did the others. Amanda avoided Pippin's eyes, which searched for her forgiveness while Rebekah and Merry just found a reason to argue once again. Frodo and Abby were stomping out the fire.

"Where are Rachael and Shealyn with the weapons when you need them?" Abby exclaimed. "How long does it take them to retrieve a couple swords?"

The group, now in the complete darkness save for the moon, were drawn to the edge of the fort by a Wraith's scream. They were coming.

"We need to go." Rebekah whispered.

"Like now!" Amanda shoved them forward through a stone doorway. "Where's Rachael and Shealyn?!"

Now, every shadow was a potential enemy as they searched for their missing friends. Those with weapons unsheathed and subconsciously, the group had encircled Frodo. They rounded a corner and ran into a hunched, dark figure. Pippin yelped in frightened surprise, but the others merely gasped and fumbled for something to use in defense. "Wait, wait!" The figure called.

Those closest took another look. "Shealyn!" Julia exclaimed. "Rachael! What happened?" Abby took Rachael and pulled an arm around her shoulders to support. The tallest hobbit wouldn't have been able to hold her upright, so the position fell to the elf.

They made to continue to run, but the Nazgul were there, waiting in the shadows, slowly approaching their circle. "Quick, take a weapon!" Shealyn commanded and tossed the bag of weapons to Julia who dispersed them while they formed a protective crowd around Frodo. Rachael and Abby took the bows and quivers, as they had practice with them before. However, because Rachael was down for the count, she only bore the extra quiver and Rebekah took on her quiver and bow temporarily. Shealyn, Julia, Rebekah and Amanda had one of the four daggers each, and Julia, Amanda and Shealyn each had a sword. They were ready.

Or not.

"Oh, my…" They all shifted and found the Nazgul approaching quickly, swords drawn. Terror took them again and everything looked, tasted, smelled or felt metallic and cold. The enemy leveled their swords to their heads (or hearts, in the case of the elves.)

"Back you devils!" Sam exclaimed. He and Julia were the first to engage. Using their swords, they each met a Nazgul blade once before being shoved aside. Abby was hit with the hilt of a sword and collapsed into unconsciousness while Rachael's main priority was to deal with the excruciating feeling of metal being embedded into her arm. Merry, Pippin, Shealyn and Rebekah were knocked aside after brief encounters, leaving brave Amanda alone in defense of Frodo. "If you want him, you have to go through me." He threatened. Perhaps she should have chosen better wording.

One of the Nazgul from the side moved to quickly for her to register and suddenly, all she felt was cold. Through the holes of the bandages, a gold light could be seen climbing from her forearm that vanished as fast as it had appeared.

"Amanda!"

This wasn't supposed to happen.


	8. Holding Out for a Hero

**Thanks you guys for your support and for all the reviews and stuff! I only own what I own!**

**Emberlies: Thank you for your amazing support! **

**Hiddendreamer67: Who's Deborah? ;) You'll soon know what the heck is going on with people and forearms...**

**Horseyyay: You are the best. Period. **

**JAMMerluckynumber13: DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE ABOUT A FEW GRAMMAR ERRORS?! :D**

**Again: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ELFCAT!**

**"I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night! He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight!" -Bonnie Tyler, Holding Out for a Hero **

* * *

Strider ran out and attacked the Nazgul seconds after both Amanda and Frodo were stabbed. Renewed by his valour, the hobbits lit another torch and they moved to ward off the vile creatures while Rachael, with the help of Julia went to Amanda and Frodo. Abby was finally rousing from unconsciousness and then proceeded to hurry to her fallen friends.

Rachael cursed as she applied pressure to both wounds. If Rachael cursed, they weren't in a good situation at all.

Both Amanda and Frodo were pale, sweating and unable to speak when the horrifying villains were finally sent fleeing. "They've been stabbed by a Morgul blade."

"Crap nuggets." Julia whispered.

"They need the help of Lord Elrond," Abby called, her voice thick. "They will not survive without his skill."

Strider scooped up Frodo and Rachael, her own pains dismissed and forgotten at the thought of her friend, and picked Amanda up. The whole group ran fast, knowing that one slow step could mean death for Frodo and Amanda.

"We're six days from Rivendel, he'll never make it!"

"Now's not the time to be a Debby Downer!" Julia scolded.

"Darn it, Amanda, don't go to sleep!"

* * *

"Mandy, look! It's the trolls!"

Amanda tried to smile, but having consistent seizures didn't help. She looked like the Joker. At least Pippin was holding Amanda's hand. "Are they going to die?"

Strider pierced his lips. "They're passing into the Shadow World. They'll soon become Wraiths like them." A screech filled the air.

"They're close." Rebekah said whilst beside Amanda. Strider had sent Sam and Julia to search for Kingsfoil, an ambition he soon embarked on as well. Shealyn and Rebekah were trying to keep Amanda talking and awake with conversation regarding some of her favourite things, but she could no longer speak. Her eyes were glazed and her skin was sickly pale.

A trio of horses appeared with one rider and Strider leading the group. "Oh, thank God."

"Who is she?" Merry asked. Rebekah elbowed him when he stared for just a little too long.

"Who the fudge cares?" Julia muttered. "Just as long as she can help."

"They're fading." Arwen whispered. Rachael and Strider applied Kingsfoil to Frodo and Amanda. "We must get them to my father."

"You're going to need two to carry the both of them." Rachael said. "I can ride, let me go with you."

"And you'll need someone to draw those beasts off your scent." Abby stood. "Loan me the third horse, I'll make sure most of them come after me."

"That's suicide!" Rebekah exclaimed. "Which is why I'm insisting on coming with you!"

"It'd be suicide for them if I don't, and I appreciate the help." She turned to Arwen. "I'm not asking, it'll just be easier if you're willing."

Arwen nodded. Abby and Rachael climbed on to the other horses, Rachael with Amanda. Rebekah was lifted up to Abby's horse. "Have you ever ridden a horse?!" Shealyn exclaimed as Abby's eyes grew wide at being handed the reins.

"I've ridden a camel! How hard could it be?"

"Ride hard," Strider commanded, choosing to ignore the previous comments. "Don't look back."

"DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME, AMANDA!"

"WE SHIP PIPANDA!"

"AND REBERRY!"

"I HATE YOU, TOO!"

* * *

The whole of the journey, Rachael was talking to Amanda in hopes of a response. Arwen sent her strange looks every now and again, but overall she didn't care. Arwen had just called out that they were halfway there when they spotted the first few Riders. "It's been fun," Abby called. "But Rebekah and I have a date with creeps!"

"I DON'T WANT THOSE TO BE OUR LAST WORDS!"

"Too late, now!"

That was the last Rachael saw of Abby and Rebekah for a week.

"They are brave to do this," Arwen commented. "But there are still a few on our tail. If we could just make it to the river…"

They continued to ride. Rachael had begun to think that the river had simply stood up and walked away. That she would be riding away from Black Riders forever. That Amanda wouldn't make it…

When it appeared before her, clear as day, she thought she might have a heart attack from relief. Spurred by the thought that they were _so close_ they urged the horses faster. Just as they reached the other side of the river, she felt the horse trip ever so slightly, as though it had stubbed its toe. She felt herself be hurled forward and knew no more.

* * *

"Fudge balls, fudge balls, fudge balls, fudge balls!" Abby whispered under her breath as they fled the Wraiths. "This isn't going as I had thought!"

"_Really?_ What makes you say that?" Rebekah exclaimed sarcastically. The poor girl was pale and shaken as she had been mere inches from being coldly sent to her grave courtesy of a half-dead evil servant.

All of the Wraiths had come precariously close to them and it had been a frightening experience for all non-Wraiths involved.

"ABBY, WATCH THOSE ELVES!"

Said girl had been watching behind them for death, neglecting the road ahead and the trio of elves which happened to be in their way. "FUDGE BALLS!" The horse bucked violently and unexpectedly, causing Rebekah and Abby to fall off while it bolted forward. The brush that they fell upon was not fluffy. "Rebekah, you okay?"

"Aside from the general bruises and cuts, I'm good."

"Ce mae?" The two friends looked up and found two elves peering down at them while the third was calming their horse. _(Are you alright?)_

"Im maer." Abby replied, accepting the proffered hand of one while the other aided Rebekah and began examining a nasty gash on her arm. "Hannon lle." _(I'm fine, thank you)_

The elf looked slightly surprised. "Pedich ethellen?" _(You speak Elvish?)_

She shook her head. "I only know enough to get by. Thank you for your help, but my friend and I really need to get going."

"What hunts you?" The elf helping Rebekah asked. "Perhaps we could escort you until our paths part."

Abby looked away and concentrated on fixing the saddle of their horse. Rebekah didn't care what Abby thought, they were offered protection, and they were going to take it. "We were a distraction to get a few people who are really sick to Rivendel. We have Wraiths chasing us, and we're trying to get to Rivendel to be with them."

The elves exchanged quick glances. "We will escort you to Rivendel, as we are on our way there as well." The elf who aided Abby explained. He smiled, "My name is Haldir, these are my brothers, Orophin and Rumil." Orophin was tending to Rebekah.

"Uh…" Abby stuttered. Up close, Haldir was more as she had imagined him while reading the books and less like the movie version; thusly explaining why she did not recognize him on the spot. "My name is…er, Abigail. And this is Rebekah."

Rebekah grinned like a child about to get away with stealing from the cookie jar. They climbed on to their calm horse and she coughed, "Abidir."


	9. Wide Awake

**Thank you all for your continued support, I really appreciate it!**

**Horseyyay: I'm not sure if I want to know what goes on in your head, but it sounds strangely similar to what goes on in mine. :D**

**Hiddendreamer67: MWAHAHAHAHA! The burns are very important and you'll get to learn about them very soon... Also, your chapter 7 review is a very good observation and you should keep it in mind...**

**Emberlies: Thank you for your amazing support and have no fear, the marks will be explained...hopefully by the end of the Fellowship...**

**Fanwriter1245: I couldn't resist putting it in there!**

**This was a slightly more serious chapter, I should think. So I apologize for my terrible humour. Enjoy what you can!**

**"I'm wide awake...and now it's clear to see that everything you see ain't always what it seems." -Katy Perry, Wide Awake **

* * *

"Frodo!" Shealyn exclaimed with a smile brighter than the sun when she saw him awake. "Sam, Frodo's awake!"

Gandalf, who sat beside Frodo smiled, "Miss Shealyn and Sam hardly left your side."

Shealyn, threw her arms around Frodo and nearly started crying. "Thank God you're awake."

Gandalf ushered Sam and Shealyn out as quickly as they had been ushered in so Lord Elrond could explain the wound and its future repercussions. They both merely entered another sick room. How had their group become so torn apart?

Amanda was still out cold, though Elrond had told them to be optimistic about her recovery. Rachael lay in a bed beside Amanda's coming in and out of unconsciousness. Their horse had stumbled, thrown them off and left Rachael with a profound head injury. They didn't know where Rebekah and Abby were. They didn't know if they were alive.

Shealyn and Julia spent most of their time in Rivendel, waiting for news or for someone to wake up. Merry and Julia were positioned by Rivendel's entrance, on the look out for Rebekah and Abby. Pippin switched with Julia when his time was up for being with Amanda.

* * *

"Ow." Heads whipped to Rachael's bed where said girl had sat up, a hand to her head. "That doesn't feel pleasant."

"RACHAEL'S AWAKE!"

The shout drew the attention of not only those guarding the entrance, but the comatose Amanda, too. "Could you possibly be any louder, Julia?"

Pippin stumbled into the room, panting from the run. "AMANDA'S AWAKE!"

"Really? You, too, Pippin?"

Pippin threw his arms around Amanda and planted a kiss on her nose. "Don't you dare do that again!"

"PIPANDA'S OFFICIAL AND CANON!"

Later that day, Frodo, Amanda and Rachael were allowed to leave their rooms and wander Rivendel. Pippin was holding Amanda's hand, though promptly ceased when he saw his cousin's pained expression. "I think Merry's got it sweet for Miss Rebekah."

"So you ship Reberry, too, huh? Go tell your cousin that they'll be here, safe and sound, eventually."

"I ship what?"

Amanda grinned deviously.

And that is how Pippin found out everything about fanlore.

* * *

Julia, Amanda, Shealyn and Rachael watched as more and more visitors arrived. Pippin, Sam and Frodo watched as well, but cast glares at those who had robbed the girls' attention. "Look! It's Boromir!" Shealyn pointed out.

"Over there is Legolas! Rachael, wave to him!" Julia exclaimed as the fair elf below nodded to each of them with a smile. Rachael yelped and ducked. "Oh, come on! Legochael is going to happen!"

Rachael clawed at Julia's ankle. "Alright, FINE!"

"There are some more elves." Amanda noted, half paying attention as she was trying to come up with a better ship name for Rachael and Legolas.

"There's Abby and Rebekah." Shealyn said nonchalantly, also endeavoring to produce a better name.

"Hey, look, Merry's back." Julia added. "Oh, look! There's Gimli!"

"Wait, wait, wait, Shealyn, what did you say?" They looked to Shealyn in slight confusion. Slowly, their eyes widened. "Oh my gosh."

The sound of several pairs of feet hitting stone steps echoed like an avalanche.

"ABBY! BEKAH! GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE!"

Rebekah was shaking Merry's hand, as if burying their never ending feud. Who knows how long that will last. She grinned and waved to her friends who charged her and hugged her as though it was their final time together. The group made to attack Abby with love, but they skidded to a halt upon finding a peculiar sight: Abby was smiling like a fool as an elf lifted her off the horse and on to the ground. Was that…Haldir?

"They've been inseparable since we met them in the woods. They helped us escape the Nazgul safely." Rebekah explained. "I'm calling it Abidir."

"Yes. Just yes."

Abby, after bidding Haldir farewell, bolted to her friends and they were engulfed in a massive embrace once more. "I love it here."

* * *

"I hate you."

"It's not our fault that we were invited and you three weren't!" Rachael exclaimed. Abby, Rachael and Shealyn were given garments befitting an attendee of the Council of Elrond. Shealyn had been permitted because of her close relationship with Frodo and someone thought it'd be a good idea to keep him sane. Don't know who it was, but someone give that person a cookie. Rachael had somehow convinced Elrond that she was an asset to the council and he was intelligent enough to not argue. Abby had been invited per request of Haldir, who believed she would be a valuable member. The other three hobbits weren't so lucky.

"Just hide in the bushes with the others." Shealyn recommended. She interrupted Amanda before she could speak. "And if one of you mentions a stupid ship name, I'll put worms in your food." Amanda closed her mouth.

"Frolyn isn't that bad." Abby insisted while she combed through a pesky knot. "At least it's not _Abidir_. Bleh. Which is not happening, by the way."

"Hey, Abby," Rebekah called. "Remind me again what the only reason you're attending this council is?"

The brush was promptly thrown at her. "Shut up! I was invited and I wasn't going to turn it down." Abby sent a death glare over all those she knew shipped Abidir. "Besides, we all know what happens to him at Helm's Deep and I'm not stupid enough to fall for someone who's going to die."

Things became quiet as one trio finished getting dressed and the other trio whispered plans to overhear the council.


	10. Secrets

**Horseyyay: I like your ship name better! Though, I do fail to see why anyone would say 'Legochael' out loud. ;) We need to hang out sometime! I don't know who you are or whether you're even in the same country as me, but we will hang out some time because you're awesome!**

**Elfcat: Why, thank you! And what relationship? ... ;) **

**Mario: Here we go!**

**"I need another story, something to get off my chest. My life gets kind of boring, I need something that I can confess. 'Til all my sleeves are stained red from all the truth that I said." -OneRepublic, Secrets**

* * *

"Merry, stop pushing!"

"Shush, Rebekah! Don't give away our position!"

"The both of you, can it! Elrond's going to start!"

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old," Elrond began, promptly shutting up the hiding hobbits. "You've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall." Rachael very much disliked her position. She was sitting between Abby (who also sat beside Haldir) and none other than Legolas Greenleaf. She blamed life. And the girls. Shealyn was at the opposite end, next to Frodo. "Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

Frodo walked slowly forward and set the ring on the podium. Rachael's eyes widened as her forearm (bandaged as soon as she had a chance) began to throb. She looked over to Abby and had her suspicions confirmed upon seeing her friend clutching her wrist as if to ease the pain. The Ring was affecting them. Across the semi-circle, they saw Shealyn take Frodo's hand.

Boromir stood, recounting some dream as he reached out for the Ring, but the new elves weren't listening. The wound was sending waves of ache across their bodies.

"Boromir!" Elrond exclaimed.

Gandalf came to his feet and began reciting in Black speech. Rachael and Abby hunched over their arms, grimaces apparent. A red tinge began to taint the white of the bandages. Rachael felt a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright, my lady?" She looked up into the utterly perfect eyes of Legolas.

"I'll be fine in a moment." She choked, then looked away. How embarrassing.

Borormir finally got it into his thick head to _not_ to touch the Ring and sat down.

It seemed as though the others were content to bicker with Boromir and each other, promptly ignoring the girls' predicament. Amanda wasn't faring much better, but at least Pippin was paying attention to her and helping her through it.

"You have only one choice," Elrond's voice drew their attention back. The Elven Lord was a strange being in the mix. His relationship with the girls was much stronger than they ever thought., so did that make him a secondary character or more important? "The Ring must be destroyed."

"Well," Gimli stood. "What are we waiting for?"

He swung his ax at the Ring. Moron. Rachael and Abby leapt up, "NO!" They cried out in unison, but it was too late. The ax had struck the Ring.

Spots danced across their eyes as needles sew fire into their veins, ripping their flesh apart, seam by seam. Twin cries of agony tore through the air as they collapsed to the ground, followed by a more muffled cry from the bushes. Tears painted their faces as they curled into themselves, hoping to drown away the pain.

Shealyn, though frightened for her friends, was trying to keep Frodo's attention away from the Ring.

"Lady Abigail," Haldir was at Abby's side in an attempt to draw her out. He gestured for Legolas to look to Rachael. "Lady Rachael, can you hear me?"

"There's a reason women should not attend councils," Some unknown jerk said. "They're too fragile."

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE, YOU LIMP NOODLE!" The bushes exclaimed. No one seemed to notice, save for Shealyn, Rachael and Abby.

Abby took a shuttered breath and locked eyes with Rachael. They weren't going to take this lying down. Figuratively or literally. Brushing aside the help, they stumbled to their feet and went to Elrond, extending their arms. "Show them." They commanded.

A knife was brought forward and their bandages were cut away.

Carved into their flesh was Black Speech.

"Women can take a lot more than you think." Shealyn sneered despite having no idea as to what the markings meant.

"These markings have caused a great deal of pain," Abby said. "You would do well to respect others, especially when their situation is unknown."

"The Ring can't be destroyed by anything we possess. It was made in Mount Doom." Shealyn continued.

"It must be taken deep into Mordor," Rachael added.

"And cast into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Abby finished.

Elrond nodded his thanks to the girls and they reclaimed their seats. They avoided eye contact with everyone, including each other. "One of you must do this."

"One does not simply walk into Mordor," Boromir muttered. "Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever-watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

"Thanks for your input." Abby whispered.

Legolas leapt up, causing Rachael to jump in surprise. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed."

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!" Gimli exclaimed.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir demanded.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!"

Cue mass chaos.

Rachael locked eyes with Shealyn. They both nodded and Shealyn leaned over and whispered. "Frodo, you have to take it."

He looked to her as though she was crazy, his eyes filled with fear. "Are you mad? I can't…Miss Shealyn, I wouldn't survive a minute-"

"Then I'll go with you!"

His eyes widened, "I can't ask this of you-"

"You're not asking, I'm offering. We have to. Come on, before someone gets killed!"

They held hands, stood up and shouted, "We will take it! We will take the Ring to Mordor!"

Everything grew unbearably quiet. The bushes coughed. "Frolyn."

Shealyn's eyes narrowed, but Frodo continued. "Though, we do not know the way."

Gandalf f looked grim. He walked towards them and took a place behind him as he spoke, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins and Miss Shealyn, so long as it is yours to bear."

Rachael and Abby stood at the same time and smiled. "We've been with you from day one." Abby said.

"Don't think for a second we're not going with you." Rachael finished and joined them.

One by one, the Fellowship formed. Legolas (purposely, Abby wagered) choose to stand beside Rachael. Abby locked eyes with Haldir, who had both his hands on the armrests of his chair, poised to stand and join, and she shook her head. She mouthed 'later,' and he nodded, though looked pained to not be standing with them.

Sam and Julia swept up from the bushes and joined their ranks. "They're not going anywhere without us!" Sam declared.

"It is hardly possible to separate you," Elrond noted. "Even when they are summoned to a secret council and you are not."

Merry, Pippin and Amanda took offense to that statement. They, along with Rebekah, ran forward. "We're coming too!"

"You'll have to send us back home tied up in a sack to stop us!"

Amanda, seeing that Abby and Rachael had not replaced the bandages on their forearms, cut hers away. Hers was different, though. More like a scar than a carving.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission…quest…thing." Amanda declared.

"Well, that rules out you and Pippin."

"Oi!"

Elrond nodded and smiled. "Fifteen companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

Pippin leaned over and whispered in Amanda's ear. "Where are we going?"

"Canada, Pip. We're going to Canada."


	11. Fun

**Keeper Note: I'm sorry for this chapter. I don't like it that much and at this point in the writing, I wanted to get to the fun parts, so just bear with me and if you can't, let me know and when I finish this hunk of fanfic, I'll go back and fix it. Capiche? ;) **

**Horseyyay: You're reviews mean a lot to me and I appreciate your continued support! You sound like an amazing person and let's PM sometime! Thank you!**

**Emberlies: Thank you! I wanted to end on a happy note and what place is happier than Canada?! Based on what you've said, you sound like quite a detective! ;) Thank you for your support as you have been amazing through out all of my fanfictions and it seems only fair to announce to you that I will be writing a sequel to The Veterans! Thank you!**

**JediKendalina: Thank you! I love the name, by the way!**

**Potter-Lotr Freakout: Thank you! I'm not generally considered a funny writer, so this means a lot! I also love your name, as well! Everyone comes up with much better names than me and it's slightly annoying!**

**Otakuchamasherlockluvr: Haha! Yes, Canada is sarcasm. I know exactly what you mean about detecting sarcasm in writing and I'm sorry about keeping you up early! Though, that is the highest compliment I have ever received about my writing, so thank you so much! Sleep well!**

**PostingOwl: A fangirl is never overdramatic! Thank you! Enjoy second breakfast and afternoon tea and supper and all of those wonderful things!**

**Hiddendreamer67: THAT'S RIGHT! Amanda's scar is different because...you'll read it eventually! Though I can answer this: Abby and Rachael have the same dialect and appearance, but not the same words. **

**Guys, I was brought to tears reading all of your kind reviews, I've never been so happy in my entire life and thank you so much for giving that. I hope you enjoy this and I will try to post a lot sooner than I have been. I had a frenectomy yesterday, so I've had a lot of time to myself and have therefore written a lot more and I can't wait to share it with you all! Love you!**

**"Don't you want to see the world, boy? All the countries and their stars, boy? Just don't look them in the eye, boy. You just gotta take their lives, boy." -Fun, Troye Sivan**

* * *

"Oh my gosh, we did it!" Amanda exclaimed. "We're going on the journey to destroy the Ring!"

"Wait," Rebekah cried out, causing everyone to lurch to a stop in their packing. "Guys, we're all going to end up splitting up. We will all separate."

A pin could be heard if it was dropped to the ground.

"Well, we don't have to split up." Rachael said. "We could just pick one place and stick together."

They all nodded slowly, wondering if it was the right decision when Shealyn broke the silence. "One small problem, I told Frodo I'd go with him and if nine people—most of them, us—walked into Mordor, we wouldn't exactly be inconspicuous."

"Merry and Pippin get taken," Julia pointed out. "Which means one of us is probably going to be taken with them."

"So there is no stopping being separated." Amanda whispered. "That river will be the last time all of us are together until the end."

There was a knock on the door, causing them all to jump in surprise. Rebekah went to answer it. A familiar voice swept through the room which caused five girls to smile with the grin of someone who's OTP just kissed in canon and one girl to freeze. "Forgive me, but might I speak to Lady Abigail?"

Abby knitted her eyebrows, set down her pack and went to the door. "Haldir?" She stepped outside and closed the door, ensuring that they walked away from the eavesdropping shippers. "What is it?"

"I wanted to say farewell, seeing as I doubt we will see each other again." He explained. "And I wanted to tell you that I believe you are immeasurably brave for taking up such a task. You and all of your friends."

She nodded, hoping her expression did not give her away. "We cannot know for certain." She smiled. "Perhaps we shall see one another soon enough, and thank you, I will tell them that you think so."

He chuckled lightly, swept into a bow, took her hand and placed a delicate kiss on her palm. "A kiss on the top means courtship," He explained. "A kiss on the palm means a promise. We shall see each other again, fair one. I promise."

Abby blushed and smiled. She stepped forward and kissed his cheek. "Namarie, Haldir." She didn't notice that the Black Speech on her arm flash with gold for an instance. She didn't notice it beginning to take up the resemblance of a scar rather than a carving.

* * *

"The Ring Bearers are setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with them, neither oath, nor bond is laid to go further than you will." Elrond lectured. Amanda was slightly jumpy, eager to begin. Rebekah kept an eye on Abby who nodded and smiled to Haldir. Shealyn and Frodo stood before Elrond. "Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you."

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring Bearers." Gandalf declared. Together, Frodo and Shealyn took the lead and began the journey.

Behind them, Rachael hadn't even made it out of the gate yet when she tripped and stumbled forward. A steady arm reached out and took hold of her before she could face-plant.

"Are you alright, Lady Rachael?" Legolas asked, tucking her arm into his as though they were attending a dance.

"Fine, thank you," She thought it rude to pull away, but also felt incredibly uncomfortable. Legolas engaged her in a conversation.

Abby coughed, "Legochael." The others had finally decided on a more fitting ship name. Abby then received a dirty look.

As they left Rivendel, Julia sighed. "What's wrong, Miss Julia?" Sam asked.

She cast one last glance at the Homely House. "It's so pleasant and beautiful, yet I get the feeling that I won't ever see it again."

Way to put a damper on the mood.

* * *

No one argued when Sam offered to make breakfast for them. Boromir was teaching Merry, Pippin and Amanda how to use a sword. Rebekah, Abby, Aragorn, Julia, Sam, Frodo and Shealyn were content with spectating.

Rachael and Legolas were on duty, watching for oncoming threats and Gimli was complaining. "If anyone was to ask for my opinion," He said. "Which, I note, they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way around. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome."

"How about no." Rebekah muttered.

"No, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no choice," Gandalf replied.

Poor Gimli…

"Legolas," Rachael called upon seeing a strange, unnatural cloud in the distance. "Tell me I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing." Abby leapt up and joined them, her eyes widening upon seeing the 'cloud.'

"OW!" Pippin yelped as Boromir accidentally cut his hand.

"Sorry!" Boromir cried, but it was too late. Merry, Pippin and Amanda tackled him.

"FOR THE SHIRE!"

"Oh, shivic," Abby whispered.

"Crebain from Duland!" Legolas shouted.

"Hide!"

They scrambled to hide all traces of them being there and stuffed themselves into the brush, watching carefully as the demonic birds flew in circles around their former camp. Amanda was holding Pippin's hand, squeezing it as though to assure and be reassured that all would be alright. For the first time ever, Rebekah and Merry were in close proximity of each other and not getting into an argument!

"Spies of Saruman," Gandalf muttered as they crawled out, minutes after the birds had left. "The passage south is being watched."

Julia stumbled out of a thorn bush, looking as though she had just gone mano a mano with rabid raccoons. "What the heck did you do?!" Shealyn exclaimed.

"I tripped and fell!" She cried defensively. The girls just stared at Julia, contemplating how likely it was that they would all die from tripping. The odds were not in their favor.

"Where to now?" Pippin questioned.

"We must take the Pass of Caradhras."

* * *

They were pretty high up the mountain when Abby called out, "I wager two coin things that Julia's going to be the one to fall off the mountain."

"I'll second that!" Amanda called.

"Gee, thanks," Julia's voice dripped with sarcasm. "It's great knowing you guys care so much. _I_ wager _three_ coins that Shealyn's going to fall."

"Nah, it'll be Amanda." Rebekah added. "I'll wager two coins it's Amanda."

"I'm with Abby and Amanda for two." Shealyn said. "Julia doesn't have a very good track record."

"I'm surprised none of you wagered for Lady Rachael," Legolas stated, causing the girls to stop in their tracks, their jaws unhinged. "She is not as graceful as one may believe."

"HEY!" Rachael's eyes burned with fire and ears burned with embarrassment.

"She's the _only_ graceful one!" Abby called in disbelief. "Except for, maybe, Rebekah, but she's still not used to her new feet."

"Legolas, sleep with one eye open." Amanda warned. "She will get you!"

"WHOA!"

Frodo had tripped and was tumbling down at a strangely fast speed. He tumbled between Abby and Amanda who were filling a sack with the wagered coins, as well as knocked Julia and Sam off their feet. Shealyn pounced on him, causing him to come to a very abrupt stop. They searched for the Ring, which Frodo found was absent against his chest, but could not find it in the snow.

Boromir had it.

The company ahead stopped walking to speculate. Rachael had her fingers brushing the feathers of her arrows. "Boromir," Aragorn said, loud enough for all of them to hear and in a tone of voice that made it known he was warning and threatening their companion.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing." He muttered. "Such a little thing." His finger crept to the Ring, drawn to it.

"Boromir!" Shealyn shouted, her voice strong where Aragorn's was not. "Give the Ring to Frodo." The man of Gondor stole a look behind him. Though he saw none of the male companions behind him move to defend the Ring Bearers, all of the girls had their hands on weapons that they would use to support Shealyn's command.

He slowly sauntered forward. "As you wish." Frodo snatched it from him. "I care not." He chuckled and tousled Frodo's hair. Shealyn glared at his back: only she could tousle his hair.


	12. Paradise

**Emberlies: I'm glad you're enjoying the characters and the story! I look forward to your reviews whenever I post a new chapter as they brighten my day. Keep up with your sleuthing, I can neither confirm nor deny your hypothesis...**

**DeLacus: Why, thank you! I appreciate your compliment! I've never considered myself a comedic writer (If you've checked out The Veterans, you'd know why) so it's great hearing that people enjoy that. **

**Horseyyay: Thank you! I'm happy to find that I've had a crazy and wonderful impact upon your day )**

**JediKendalina: I see it as they're making the best of a questionable situation :D**

**Elfcat: I'm not even going to pretend to understand half of what you are saying. **

**Hobbitfromtheshire: Welcome aboard, we are all mad here! You'll have to see in regards to who ends up with who at the end of The Fellowship, but I can tell you that The Two Towers is going to be rough from beginning to end for all the girls. **

**Otakuchamasherlockluvr: I understand completely, as there is a lot of stuff I need to get done in the next few years on here and it's becoming very stressful. I very much enjoy your "catchphrase" and approve for the use of it at the end of the chapters. Good luck with your own writings and thank you!**

**Again, your guys' reviews brought tears to my eyes! I've never been more happy about a fanfiction and thank you all so much for supporting me and this story! **

**"When she was just a girl she expected the world, but it flew away from her reach, so she ran away in her sleep." -Coldplay, Paradise**

* * *

The snow and wind picked up not an hour later. If hell froze over, the Caradhras commanded by Saruman is the equivalent.

Abby was carrying Julia and Rebekah white Rachael carried Amanda and Pippin. Boromir had kindly offered to hold Merry and Sam while Aragorn had the privilege of carrying Frodo and Shealyn.

Legolas, upon hearing something strange in the air, made his way to the front of the procession. "There is a fell voice in the air," He called.

"I can hear him, too!" Rachael agreed.

"Yep, someone's there!" Abby added quickly before pulling her face back into her cloak. She had not realized the full extent of what they were actually just about to go through until she recognized the chanting and her head snapped up.

"Oh, shoot." Julia muttered.

"It's Saruman!"

In the three seconds they had to make it as close to the wall of the mountain as possible, the girls performed adequately and better than their companions. Boulders tumbled from above. "He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn shouted.

"No!"

They pushed forward, keeping as close to the side of the demonic rock as possible. Lightning struck the peak and a mini-avalanche fell from above. "FUDGE!"

All became silent as death for an eternity in a second.

Snow had piled high atop them to the point where they weren't sure which was up or down.

The first thing Rachael saw after the disorienting and freezing impact was two hands: reaching for her. She made to move away, but the hands took her by her arms and hauled her up to safety, not danger. "Legolas?" She shivered. Being an elf, she shouldn't have felt the cold; but maybe it had something to do with her not actually being an elf originally. She quivered in the cold and Legolas pulled her into a warm embrace while the others appeared out of the snow. Her red face at his actions began to generate enough heat to make her feel comfortable. Well, comfortable in regards to her haywire homeostasis.

"We're popping out of the snow," Julia called, though her voice shook. "LIKE DAISIES!" The hobbits had formed a rather large huddle which Abby and Boromir had surrounded in hopes of retracting and maintaining some of the heat.

"Not the best time, Julia." Rebekah muttered.

"Four, five, six, seven…" Abby stammered from the cold and small lurch of fear inside her when she counted their group. "We're missing a hobbit!"

"Where's Miss Shealyn?!" Frodo exclaimed. Frantically, they dug around, going as close to the edge as they dared.

"Found her!" Amanda cried and dragged her purple and unconscious friend away from the edge—her feet had been dangling over the side. Frodo pushed his way to her and wrapped her in his cloak, holding her protectively close as Legolas was holding Rachael.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir shouted above the roar of the wind. "Make for the Gap of Rohan, and take the west road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn countered.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it," Gimli declared. "Let us go through the Mines of Moria."

At this point, none of the girls cared what awaited them there, they just wanted off the horrifying mountain. Gandalf hesitated. "Let the Ring Bearers decide."

Frodo looked up from Shealyn's unconscious and shivering form, terror gripping his being. Boromir didn't have to say his line, Shealyn had made up his mind for him. "We will go through the mines."

* * *

They could slowly feel their limbs thawing as they trekked down the mountain. Shealyn regained consciousness a solid hour before they reached the gate and didn't speak with Frodo for the rest of the journey out of slight embarrassment. The same went for Rachael and Legolas. At the moment, it seemed as though Frolyn and Legochael were rough ships to be on.

"Hey, Julia!" Abby called. She tossed a sack of coins to said hobbit. "You won, Shealyn was the one to fall off the mountain."

The insult Shealyn was about to hurl at them fell short when they saw the Gate of Moria.

* * *

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," Gimli lectured as he tapped the rock wall, as if searching for the door.

"Yes, Gimli," Gandalf agreed. "Their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas muttered. Rachael elbowed him in the ribs, twice as hard as she normally would, for good measure.

Gandalf went to the hidden doors to test his skill at opening them. Knowingly, the girls sat in a circle as far away from the water's edge as possible. "So…" Rebekah began. "You three have Black Speech engraved into your arms; Amanda and Abby's look like black scars, Rachael's looks like Bellatrix Lestrange carved it. Any ideas?"

"Nada."

"Squat."

"Nope."

"Zilch."

"Uh…no."

"Great," She muttered. "Well, that's not as far as I had hoped to get, but whatever."

"The man," Rachael said. "He sounded familiar."

"Yes," Abby agreed. "I recognized it, but I couldn't place it for my life."

"I didn't recognize it at all," Amanda said. "But who knows? I might've known if I wasn't too busy having my arm branded."

A splash came from the lake and the girls jumped with a start. "Pippin, don't you dare do that again!" Amanda exclaimed in a hushed tone, clutching her chest as though she had experienced a heart attack.

Merry rolled his eyes and went to throw another stone. Rebekah threw one at his head. "Stop that!" She hissed. "Or next time I'll throw one hard enough to knock sense into your head!"

Merry scowled and dropped the stone. He sulked away, muttering about controlling women. "You would do well to listen to them, Master Brandybuck," Aragorn said as the offended and slightly embarrassed Hobbit plopped beside him. "They say they are from this Middle-Earth, but I am beginning to doubt."

Shealyn grinned at over-hearing this before turning attention back to Frodo who was pondering the password. "I think it's a riddle." She whispered. "It's a riddle even the greatest of thinkers couldn't solve because it was too simple."

Something moved in the water.

Shealyn and the girls backed away from the edge while the cogs turned quickly in Frodo's mind. "Speak 'friend,' and enter. What's the Elvish word for 'friend'?"

"Mellon," Gandalf replied, catching on fast. The doors of Moria swung open. Grins burst on all their faces and some of the girls had to choke back cheers of excitement.

They stumbled into the dark of the Mines, temporarily blind in the deep. "Soon, Master Elf," Gimli said, pointedly to Legolas. He, apparently, only had an issue with the male Elf. "You will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves."

"Eep!" Rachael squeaked. "Something ran over my foot!" Amanda and Abby linked arms with Rachael and helped her continue forward. Gandalf lit his staff.

"Oh my gosh," Julia whispered as the room came to life—revealing bones and decaying bodies scattered throughout the room.

"This is no mine," Boromir whispered. "It's a tomb." Rebekah took hold of Amanda's arm, fear etched in all of their faces. Shealyn and Frodo were holding hands and Julia's arm was tucked into Sam's.

"No!" Gimli cried, his voice echoing down the empty halls.

"Could you _not?_" Amanda exclaimed.

"Goblins!" Legolas declared as he ripped an arrow out of a body. Everyone unsheathed their weapons, preparing for a battle they knew was coming.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." Boromir whispered. Amanda growled. He didn't have to a complete and utter-

"WHOA!" Shealyn shrieked as she was dragged backwards—the octopus thing had grabbed her and Frodo by their ankles.

"Strider!" Sam shouted while the remaining Hobbits and female Elves launched on to the limbs and sawed off the ends.

"Shealyn, run inside!" Rachael ordered after she dropped to the ground. Abby shoved Julia away from the searching limb and the girl stumbled inside. The second Frodo was free, a whole deadly array of limbs reached out in hopes of claiming hold of the Ring Bearers. However, this was not Shealyn and Julia's most significant problem.

The man, still cloaked in black, had stepped from the shadows and taken them by their forearms. "You are needed." He said as they wilted to the ground in agony. "I am proud of you."

Their cries drew the attention of Gandalf, who had stayed within the tomb whilst they were fighting the octopus. He lowered his staff to the man. "You have tempered with fate, I understand your necessity to fix it, but now is not the appropriate time, wouldn't you agree?"

The man seemed to ponder it for one terrifying moment before releasing them. "You will see me again." Then he slipped into the shadows.

Outside, Frodo was dangling in the air by his ankle while Legolas, Rachael and Abby shot at the limbs. Rebekah was guarding them from limb attacks. Merry, Pippin, Sam and Amanda had (literally) run into the arms of the beast and were hacking away. Boromir and Aragorn were running around it like it was a field day, chopping through limbs like they were sticks. "Into the Mines!" Gandalf shouted. Frodo fell when that limb was chopped and landed in Boromir's arms. They made it into the tomb in record time. Without looking back, the girls knew the rockslide was mere feet behind them and the closing darkness was unforgiving. They were knocked down violently, forced to freeze for fear of death and wait in thick silence.

Abby was the first to speak. "Alright, if you were camping with me before all this and you're not dead, sound off." She was greeted with an assortment of groans. After listening carefully, her brows furrowed. "Where's Rebekah?"

"You can recognize us by our complaining noises?"

"Later!" She said as Gandalf used his staff to light the room. "There she is!"

Rebekah was currently sprawled on the floor, closest to the blocked entrance. Her forehead had a nasty gash. "Gosh darn it, Rebekah." Rachael whispered.

"Shealyn? Julia?" Amanda nudged the curled balls of her friends.

"They're tearing us apart." Abby whispered and scooped up the unconscious Rebekah. Rachael and Amanda helped Julia and Shealyn move.

"We have but one choice," Gandalf declared morosely, casting an apologetic gaze on the group of girls. They were ready to move, to run, to fight, whatever needs be despite only having half their group completely conscious. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world. Quietly, now; it's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

They moved forward, following Gandalf's light as they continued. Merry moved back to stand beside Abby. "Will Miss Rebekah be alright?" He whispered.

She grinned. "Of course she'll be alright. The world wouldn't go around if Rebekah wasn't here." He smiled and nodded, but seemed hesitant to believe her.

"Abby?" Rachael whispered quite some time later. "Something's not right with the marks. You, Amanda and I have dark marks, yours and Amanda's are partially healed. Julia and Shealyn have white marks. It's still Black Speech, but it looks like a white, puffy scar instead of an open wound."

"So there's something funky going on with the marks. Awesome." She muttered. "I wonder if—oof!" Abby nearly tripped over Amanda and Shealyn who had abruptly stopped to avoid running into Boromir. They had come to a halt at a point that branched into three different tunnels. Gandalf glanced around and pondered, "I have no memory of this place."


	13. The Gravel Road

**Hey, guys! Sorry about the delays, I've been having issues lately and school just started! Bleh. Whatever. So, as a gift for all of you about to go through something rough like school or life, I'm posting two chapters (MAYBE all of Moria) to help you through it! Also, I finished writing The Fellowship of the Ring with the girls! YAY! Now I get to start The Two Towers, finish The Veterans, finish The Mummy Returns, and then continue/complete the other stories I've got going on! Ugh. **

**Also, stalk me! I'm on Tumblr! You can't put an address on here, so I'll just give you my name! I'm Sandstone112 currently and my icon picture is of a man cuddling with a pteradon (Ianto and Myfanwy from Torchwood) If you want the actual address, PM me! It'll be fun! :D **

**Otakuchamasherlockluvr: Thank you so much! Don't worry about Rebekah too much, she's a tough nut ;) **

**Guest: Why, thank you! I appreciate the review and yes, POTATOES!**

**Horseyyay: YOU'RE IN FRANCE?! I'm incredibly jealous. I want to go to France. Right now, I'm studying English, French, Italian, Spanish and German as well as Sindarin and Dwarvish, so I'm probably going to go eventually, but that doesn't help my current jealousy. Grr. Thank you so much for your kind words and tell your parents that you are learning about the history of another nation which has been invaded by a strange group of only females who unintentional turn everything upside down. :D Maybe it'll help your arguments...**

**DeLacus: Thank you! Mushu is one of my favourite characters, period, so I couldn't resist adding his flare!**

**Elfcat: It could happen! And who isn't confused about the scars? Ask the man that's doing that. I will say that, if you're a Sherlock, you'll be able to understand the scars fairly well in one of the upcoming chapters... **

**Emberlies: :D Thanks! I think, even if you ship yourself with the characters in this story, everyone who's reading it kind of ships the girls with their respectable partner as well. Hehehe. **

**Today's song choice is an instrumental, so I can't really put lyrics here...**

**The Gravel Road from The Village by James Newton Horner**

* * *

The men started on the fire and dinner while the girls managed to set up a mini-med-bay. Rebekah was still out cold and Abby was preoccupied patching up her head. The daggers stabbing into Julia and Shealyn's arms were reduced to the tips of ball point pens.

"Are we lost?" Pippin questioned the girls as a whole.

"No." Merry replied firmly as he took a seat by Rebekah.

"I think we are."

"Thanks, Johnny Rain Cloud," Amanda muttered. "Now, shoo. We don't need that kind of negativity over here."

Pippin frowned, his eyes displaying hurt though he attempted to hide it. Amanda groaned and stalked away. "Don't mind her, Pip, she's just frustrated." Rachael assured him. "And Gandalf's just thinking."

"I'm hungry." Pippin quickly changed the subject.

Shealyn glanced up to look at Frodo just as her counterpart turned around swiftly. Gollum had finally made his first appearance. She stood and "sauntered" over to sit with him. By "sauntered," it is to say, she attempted to not stumble, trip or bump into anything as she went to him. "Jeez, he's even more reptilian in person." She whispered, surprised at her own judging tongue upon her first view of the creature. She wasn't generally one for calling out someone's appearance.

"You know that thing?" Frodo whispered.

"Yes, er, no. Um…Gandalf!" She pulled Frodo away from the edge and to the thought-provoked wizard. Gandalf raised an eye at her behavior. "Gollum's down there." She informed him.

He drew a breath and nodded. "He's been following us for three days."

He escaped the dungeons of Barad-dur?" Frodo asked, unsure as to whether to direct his question to Gandalf or Shealyn.

"Escaped," The old wizard paused for dramatic effect. "Or was set loose. Now the Ring has brought him here. He will never be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself. Smeagol's life is a sad story." Frodo's brows furrowed. "Yes, Smeagol-"

While Gandalf related the exposition to Frodo and Shealyn, Abby and Rachael were in the middle of a highly relevant conversation regarding Doctor Who. They were about to go into total fangirl mode when a familiar groggy voice echoed through the Mines. "Bowties are cool."

Rebekah was about to be swamped by a tackle hug, party of five, when all of the girls were beaten to the chase by Merry. "I thought you had died; then where would I be without my banter buddy?"

Rebekah laughed aloud. "Gee, it feels good to be missed." She said sarcastically.

The girls silently leapt for joy behind Merry, squawking like pterodactyls and causing Rebekah to roll her eyes. "Reberry's cannon." Amanda coughed.

"It's that way." Gandalf called with a smile. He locked eyes with the awakened Hobbit. "Ah, Miss Rebekah, it's good to have you back."

She grinned and was helped up by Merry. "Good to be back."

He nodded and smiled. "Come, let us escape these hollow halls." They continued on. Amanda and Pippin, Merry and Rebekah, Shealyn and Frodo, Julia and Sam, even Rachael and Legolas followed Gandalf, arm in arm. Each girl with her respectable partner. Abby rolled her eyes and linked arms with Boromir. "Let's be third wheels together." She declared. He just shrugged and went with it.

* * *

No one was terribly fond of the darkness, save for the fact that it masked the decomposing carcasses mere inches from them. So it was to their terror and happiness that Gandalf muttered, "Let me risk a little more light." Jaws dropped as light danced around the hall. It was breath-taking. "Behold," Gandalf called. "The great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf."

"There's an eye opener, no mistake," Sam whispered. Julia felt around for his hand, smiling when she managed to locate it. He tensed a little, but did not untangle their fingers.

"Lady Rachael, are you alright?" Legolas asked when he noticed her crying.

Her smile was faint and she gave a breathy laugh. "It's so beautiful." His brows furrowed; he did not understand why she believed a heap of carved rock beautiful.

They were walking quickly through the vast hall, hoping to avoid detection when Gimli stumbled upon the tomb of Balin. "Gimli!" Gandalf shouted, but the Dwarf was in a tunnel and didn't hear or see anything other than the tomb.

The Fellowship followed their mourning Dwarf quietly, respectively. Some of the girls were already crying. Gimli was kneeling before it. Abby stepped past him, her fingers tracing the Dwarvish runes as she murmured, "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." Tears prickled in her eyes and she bowed her head. Her voice was quiet, controlled, though her hair blocked her red face. She was singing. "_Far over the Misty Mountains cold, to dungeons deep and caverns old,"_ Then they were all singing. The Dwarf, the Wizard, the Men, the Elf, the Hobbits were all speechless at their display and did not dare to move to disturb their tribute.

"We should go." Shealyn whispered. Gandalf nodded, then his eyes found a book in the skeletal remains of Ori and his brows furrowed. He handed his hat to Amanda and his staff to Pippin, then pried the book away. The girls glared daggers at Amanda, warning her to not do what they knew she was going to do. She smiled deviously and shrugged. She and Pippin were already backing up.

"We must move on." Legolas whispered to Aragorn, Abby and Rachael. "We can not linger."

Abby growled and clenched her fists. She swore and went to the side of the tomb and began pulling out weapons from the carcasses. Gandalf began reading while the girls prepared for their first battle, their actions confusing the heck out of their male counterparts. "'_They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have bared the gates, but can not hold them for long. Drums, drums in the deep. We can not get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We can not get out. They are coming._'"

"Touch it!" Amanda ordered Pippin who didn't really need to be ordered to touch the skeleton. The head tumbled back into the well, its journey echoed in the tomb. While the troublesome duo endured death glares, the body, the chain and the bucket followed the heads descent.

"First the head, then the body, then the chain, then the bucket, then the hand." Julia sang under breath. Abby kicked her. Now was not the time to bring up the jingle they had created in fourth grade.

"Amanda, I'm going to kill you."

"Fool of a Took! Foolish girl!" Gandalf exclaimed. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

"But I'm the only one who knows how to successfully hide a body!"

"NOT THE TIME, AMANDA!"

Foul noises echoed through Moria.

"Frodo!" Sam exclaimed in astonishment. Sting was glowing blue.

"Orcs," Legolas declared. Thank goodness for Legolas.

"Why are you all standing here?!" Shealyn exclaimed. She and Boromir ran to the doors to close them and were nearly skewered by an arrow.

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn ordered the Hobbits. The "taller folk" began to barricade the door.

Boromir let out a terrified breath. "They have a cave troll."

The group backed up, swords unsheathed, arrows pointed towards the door and steady and uneven breathing mixed in a chaotic rhythm.

The door shuddered from the weight of angry orcs and a chained cave troll. "Let them come!" Gimli shouted, jumping on to Balin's grave. "There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath." Finally, the door started to splinter and weapons and heads poked through. Legolas released the first arrow, finding it's mark in its victim's head.

Rachael and Abby let go of their arrows at the same time, both hitting their targets, though their efforts were futile. The door burst open not a second later.

They fired arrows until the orcs came too close and they had to start hand to hand combat. All of the Hobbits were actually very decent fighters, allowing the others to focus on other things. It was nice having friends who could take out orcs and beasts and things by themselves. "These things are…" Whatever Julia was going to say faded out as a _very_ ticked off cave troll smashed through the entrance. "Fudge monkeys."

Legolas and Rachael were firing arrows at the troll while Abby and Boromir covered them. The troll hurled its club forward, nearly squashing Julia and Sam had Julia not shoved Sam out of the way. The angry troll went to step on the fallen couple, but was pulled back by a combined effort Abby, Rachael, Aragorn and Boromir haling its neck chain backwards.

When the beast turned, Boromir was the only one stupid enough to still hold on to the chain. He was instantly whipped around the room and hit the wall on the right side. Amanda shook her head, all she could think was: natural selection got him in the end.

Scared of the rampaging troll, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Shealyn, Rebekah and Amanda were hiding behind the second story pillars.

Amanda looked at their crowded group and shook her head—this scene belonged to Frodo, Merry and Pippin. The look in her eye told Shealyn and Rebekah what they needed to do quickly and they fled to new hiding places. She scurried towards Abby and Rachael, but was caught on her journey by the troll. It took hold of her throat and lifted her into the air.

"THAT'S IT!" Abby's face was red with frustration and she notched an arrow in her bow. "Someone catch her!" She fired and the arrow lodged itself into its wrist. The beast howled and dropped her. She was caught by Pippin who appeared out of nowhere and dragged her to a secluded piece of the tomb where she could regain her breath. Pippin gave her something that he said would dull the pain. Bruises were beginning to form on her throat.

A little too late, the girls realized that the troll had discovered Frodo and could do nothing to prepare themselves or him for the oncoming threat. Shealyn turned away as the troll stabbed him, but everyone else went into emergency action mode. Merry, Legolas and Abby worked together to take down the troll while Rachael defended them and finished off the remaining orcs with her bow. The other members of the Fellowship went to the collapsed Frodo. Shealyn forgot about the looks she was receiving from the girls and ignored their male counterparts and went to his side. "You're not leaving me." She growled and pushed him over, his gasping breath filling the tomb and the Fellowship with relief.

"You bastard, you're alive. You scared us to death." Amanda whispered breathily, relieved, half-conscious and slightly drunk. Yes, the idiot Hobbit had given her a drink to "numb the pain." Rachael rolled her eyes, apologized on behalf of her friend and made Amanda crawl on to her back so she could supply a piggy-back ride.

"I'm alright, I'm not hurt." Frodo murmured, his eyes locked on Shealyn as he scanned her for potential injuries.

"That spear would have skewered a wild boar." Aragorn commented in amazement.

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye," Gandalf smiled knowingly as Frodo displayed his mithril shirt.

"Mithril," Gimli gasped. "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins."

There was dark laughter from the hall. "Oh, pip, pip, doodley doo, let's get out of here before someone _really_ dies." Amanda grumbled. No one argued.

Gandalf nodded, his brows raised in confusion and concern at Amanda's rather delirious state. "To the Bridge of Khazad-dum!"


	14. Things We Lost in the Fire

**As promised, the second chapter of the day...**

**I'm sorry. The first of, unfortunately/fortunately, many apologies. **

**~A Keeper **

**"Things we lost in the fire, things we'll never see again. All that we've amassed, sits before us shattered into ash." -Bastille, Things We Lost in the Fire **

**Stalk me? **

**Tumblr: Sandstone112 (picture of a man cuddling a pteradon or Ianto and Myfanwy from Torchwood) PM me for a URL, if you're interested! **

* * *

Now, none of the girls particularly liked running. They lived by the motto of: if you see me running, you better run too, because there is something scary as heck chasing me.

Such was the case then.

"I REGRET NOT TAKING GYM YET!" Shealyn exclaimed as they tore through the hallways.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH SHEALYN?!" Rebekah shouted.

"I REGRET NOTHING!" Abby yelled, her battle cry echoing through Moria.

The orcs moved like fudging cockroaches and that scared every single one of them. The group became surrounded quickly, much to the terror of all involved. Everyone prepared to fight, but a low rumble and a distant glowing light brought fear to the beasts' eyes and they scattered. Boromir opened his mouth to ask about their new foe, but the still delirious Amanda beat him to it. "Dafudge is that?"

Abby whacked her upside her head.

"A Balrog," Gandalf whispered.

"No dip, Sherlock."

"Amanda, shut up!"

"This foe is beyond any of you," He informed them kindly.

"Let me at 'em!" Amanda insisted, her fists swinging blindly.

"Is she drunk?!" Rebekah exclaimed as her eyes widened.

"I thought it would help with the pain!" Pippin admitted.

"You dollophead!"

"RUN!"

"GUYS! BALROG! WRONG TIME!"

"WHERE'S DAVID TENNANT WITH BICYCLES WHEN YOU NEED HIM?!"

They began, once again, sprinting towards the bridge. Boromir was in the front and was running down the steps that led to nowhere when the 'David Tennant' shout came which startled him and Legolas into nearly slipping over the edge.

"WHOA!" Abby exclaimed, grabbing Legolas by his collar and hauling him back while he grabbed hold of Boromir and pulled him back. "Sorry, Rachael, you had a drunk Amanda, there was no way you could've gotten him in time." She muttered as they continued on to the bridge. They reached the gap and Rachael and Amanda, Legolas and Abby jumped to the other side. "Woo!" Amanda said. "Do you think that's how Sherlock felt?"

"Gandalf," Legolas beckoned. The old wizard jumped across the gap, nearly knocking over all those present to catch him. He, Rachael and Amanda moved down to give the oncoming members room while Abby and Legolas caught them. It had reached Aragorn, Frodo and Shealyn when the arrow came out of nowhere and nicked Julia's arm.

"No!" Sam shouted as she tipped backward over the edge. The slab of stone the trio was on rocked back and forth, then slid forward. Sam lunged for Julia and swept her back on to the bridge just as Shealyn and Frodo collided with Abby and Aragorn with Legolas.

"Poop nuggets," Abby muttered. She scooped up both Julia and Sam and took off running, ignoring her own scratches and bruises. Rachael was still carrying Amanda, kicked Pippin for being stupid enough to get her drunk, and ran.

"This is fun!" Amanda cried with a loopy grin plastered on to her face.

"Baka." Rachael muttered.

"Over the bridge!" Gandalf ordered. No one turned back, but the roar of the Balrog shook them to their bones and nearly knocked them off their feet. It was close. Julia was losing blood, but it was not as bad as it had could have been. If the arrow had been a little to the left…

Sam insisted on being set down, which Abby was grateful for. They needed to get her help—soon.

* * *

Boromir, Rebekah, Merry, Aragorn and Sam made it over the bridge first. The slower Rachael baring Amanda and Pippin came next, muttering curse after curse at her subconscious friend. Abby stumbled and nearly tripped, but Gimli of all people caught her and they made it safely across, followed by Legolas.

Frodo and Shealyn reached the end last and turned to wait and watch Gandalf. Shealyn turned back to her friends. "Get out of here while you still can." She ordered.

"We're not leaving without you!" Rebekah exclaimed, skidding to a halt at Shealyn's pause.

"Tough!" Shealyn replied. "Amanda's half-conscious, Julia's _dying_, you're all hurt, you have to go NOW! We'll be close behind!"

Rachael shook her head. "I hope you know what you're doing." Then ran out. Reluctantly, the others complied, much to the surprise of their male counterparts.

Shealyn turned back just in time to lock eyes with Gandalf, hanging on for dear life. "Fly, you fools."

"NO!" Frodo shrieked, but Shealyn took a firm hold of his arm and dragged him away. When he was finally able to resist her strength, Boromir scooped him up and they fled the Mines.

Everything was incredibly bright and blinded them. Shealyn glanced around and found her friends all scattered in their own forms of mourning. They were all weeping for Gandalf.

Shealyn shook her head. Amanda had finally passed out and had a quietly sobbing Pippin and Merry to watch over her. Rachael stood off near a cliff's edge, unable to look at Abby—clearly ticked off for God knows why. Julia's wound was being tended to by Sam and Legolas, though the arrow was poisoned and could not be completely healed there. Abby was off by herself, arms crossed with her pensive look on. She was mad at someone—she wasn't talking to anyone. Rebekah was…where was Rebekah?

Not a moment later, a shriek filled the air and everyone looked or moved to find the source.

Rebekah was on the ground, clutching her arm. "Oh, my Percy Jackson, this _hurts_." She whispered and by God, if Rebekah said something hurt, it was hurting.

"It was that man, wasn't it?" Rachale muttered as she and Merry rushed to the scene. "Who _is _he?" Knowing that there wasn't really anything they could do to help her, Rachael scooped her up and cuddled her like a cat. Rebekah was going to be out of the game for a while.

"Frodo?" Shealyn whispered as she approached him. He turned and walked away from her. She had never planned on heartbreak in Middle Earth.

"Legolas, Abigail," Aragorn said. "Get them up."

Hesitantly, they set about the task of getting everyone ready to move.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir exclaimed.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien." Aragorn commanded. No one had the physical, mental or emotional strength to challenge him again. No one would if they were all perfectly fine.

Rachael glanced around to make sure none of her friends were watching (Rebekah didn't count) and approached Legolas. "I hate to ask," She murmured and cleared her throat. "But I can't carry two. Hurt my arm in the fight. Would you mind carrying Amanda?"

Legolas smiled warmly and nodded. His eyes looked broken. "It would be my pleasure, Lady Rachael." He scooped up the unconscious Hobbit and returned his look to her. "Oh, and Lady Rachael? I apologize for my comment on the Caradhras, it was uncalled for."

She smiled, a blush creeping up her cheeks, and nodded her thanks and forgiveness.

"Frodo?" Aragorn called after doing a head count as they began their trek to the Golden Wood. The Hobbit looked back at the bleeding Fellowship, shattered in spirit at their loss. He browsed over them all and his eyes fell upon Shealyn.

He turned away.


	15. All This Time

**Here we go again! And look at that, we're getting close to the end of The Fellowship of the Ring...I'm really excited for all the twists and I hope you guys are, too! WELCOME BACK TO SCHOOL! To those of us who are going to school once again. **

**Stalk me? Sandstone112 tumblr com is mine! (Insert periods between '112' and 'tumblr' and 'tumblr' and 'com') Check it out! Learn a little bit about me and what I like! I always follow back, so that's a plus. ;) **

**Reviews!**

**DeLacus: Thanks for commenting on BOTH chapters, you super-fan, you! :D I hope you enjoy this one, just as much, as the next few have some...interesting things... And yes. Oh, Pippin. **

**Horseyyay: Haha, thanks! I'M SORRY, I DON'T WANT TO MAKE ANYONE FEEL GUILTY! Congratulations on meeting your idols and proceeding to watch them "get smashed"! I'm so happy for you! **

**Otakuchamasherlockluvr: Prop to you for commenting on BOTH chapters! You guys make me feel loved! You should keep in mind Amanda's drunken state...it may or may not come back...For your information, it was a completely legitimate conversation regarding Doctor Who. Are you apart of a theatre program wherever you are? Because you sound really theatrical and I would love to have an online buddy who I could geek out with to theatre shows!**

**Elfcat: Why, thank you. Shealyn helped to drag him away from Gandalf when he was hanging over the edge in Moria, so Frodo is kind of ticked about that. I know I didn't address that in the original manuscript, but I think I put it in when I typed it up, so if it's not there, here you can find it. Pipanda. Very Pipanda. Also, why are you apologizing? NO COMPRENDO!**

**Emberlies: Are YOU in theatre? Because you, ALSO, sound like a theatre person and I would love to converse with people regarding it! Yes, you are correct, now all the girls have a mark. Maybe this chapter will help you clear up some things, then again, perhaps you'll need Sherlock Holmes to figure out what the heck is happening! **

**Thank you all so much for your wonderful comments! I love interacting with you and I love the constructive criticism and the personalities you all bring! It really helps me a bunch! Without further ado... ~A Keeper **

**"All this time we were waiting for each other. All this time I was waiting for you. We got all these words, can't waste them on another. So I'm straight in a straight line, running back to you." -OneRepublic, All This Time**

* * *

They're journey to Lothlorien was a vacation compared to the hell they had just experienced. They all looked pale and sick and all felt it. Abby and Rachael were naturally silent as elves, though if they weren't, they would have trampled through the woods to get the attention of the patrolling elves sooner. In spite of all their pain, none ignored the beauty and serenity of the Wood.

"Stay close, young Hobbits," Gimli whispered. While watching the movie, the girls often criticized and rolled their eyes at Gimli's loudness; now they were grateful. It would get them to be noticed faster. Rachael had set Rebekah down at her insistence that she would be fine, though Merry was at her side the whole way. Legolas, noting the exhausted frustration in her eyes, denied her request to carry the stirring Amanda. "They say a great sorceress lives in the woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power."

"Says the Dwarf." Abby whispered.

Gimli shot her a glare. "They say all who look upon her fall under her spell and are never seen again."

"Who's 'they'?" Abby teased. It elicited a few smiles and even a chuckle from Rebekah which made her effort more than worth it.

Shealyn kept an eye on Frodo—who was pausing every now and again due to Galadriel speaking to him with her mind. He avoided her at all costs.

"Well, here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox."

The tips of arrows found their way into their faces.

"And the mouth of a school girl."

"The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." Haldir informed them as he stepped forward. His brothers were poised to fire arrows at Aragorn, who stood beside the Dwarf. The girls nearly collapsed with relief despite the irony of their situation—they were safe, for now.

* * *

They were taken to one of the platforms in the trees and the girls promptly collapsed in their own heap. Rebekah fell asleep instantly as well as Shealyn. Julia was out for a little over a day now and Amanda was now awake, but moaning in her hangover. Rachael and Abby stood with Legolas and Aragorn while Haldir spoke with them. They said nothing and let the man and the Elf do the talking, nearly dead on their feet.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves." Gimli mocked. "Speak words we can all understand."

"I'm going to kill him," Abby growled under her breath, her eyes closed in annoyance as though the mere glance towards the Dwarf would elicit his immediate death. Rachael grabbed her arm and dug her nails into her flesh as a sign to not do anything as well as her releasing a little bit of her anger towards Abby.

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days." Haldir said. His eyes flickered to Abby for a moment before returning to Gimli.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that?" Gimli insulted the Elves. All of them.

Abby turned to him with fire blazing in her eyes. She grabbed him by his shoulder and whispered dangerously, "That was not so courteous. You would do well to remember the only reason you are alive. Now go tend to Amanda before you make a mockery of us all." She released him and, red-faced and embarrassed, he actually went to coach Amanda through her hangover.

Haldir examined their group and his eyes fell on Frodo and the fast asleep Shealyn. "You bring great evil with you." He said. "You can go no further." He turned to leave when Abby jumped forward.

"Wait!" She reached out to take his arm only to find a half dozen arrows in her face. Haldir spun back abruptly and quickly waved them away. Abby nodded to Julia, "She's dying. She needs Elvish healing, something none of us are expertly trained at administering. Please help her."

He paused, looking between Julia and Abby. "Very well. Rumil, bring her to the healers." He extended his hand to her while his brother carried Julia deeper into the Wood. "Lady Abigail, will you join us?"

She smiled weakly and shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere without all of my friends." Then she turned away and plopped on to the ground beside Legolas and across from Rachael.

* * *

Whilst Aragorn argued with Orophin, the others slept or chatted. Frodo continued to avoid Shealyn and Rachael continued to be ticked at Abby. Legolas glanced over at Abby and smirked.

Without looking at him (preoccupied with sharpening a dagger she had swiped off a carcass in Moria) she muttered, "If you've got something to say, say it to my face."

"You remind me of my mother."

Abby's eyes widened in surprise at the statement, which had caused her hand to slip and drew a nice cut on to her palm. "Shivic."

"I am sorry, I did not mean to distract you." Legolas apologized and offered her a cloth from a pack for her to use. Rachael shifted uncomfortably. As much as she hated to admit it, she was jealous of Abby's relationship with Legolas. She had seldom felt jealousy for anyone involving a crush before and she didn't like it. Though, to everyone else, it was quite obvious that she had nothing to be jealous for.

"Don't worry about it," She replied, quickly sucking at the cut before wrapping it. "What makes you say that?" Abby had been called 'mom' by her friends for years. She was—apparently—a motherly person.

"When you ordered Gimli to care for Miss Amanda, you had embers burning in your eyes. In the rare instance when my mother was angry, she had the same effect."

Abby raised her eyebrows and smiled. "Well, then, I like her already."

"Speaking of eyes," Rachael piped up, eager to enter the conversation. "Yours are a grey green. I don't think they've been blue since we left the Shire."

"Really?" Abby questioned. "That's strange. They usually hit all three at least once a day.

"Nope, blue's gone AWOL."

It was now Legolas' turn to raise an eyebrow. "Your eyes change colour?"

"Yep!" Abby smiled tiredly.

"Mine, as well," He informed them. "Green, blue and grey."

"Fancy that!" Abby exclaimed and locked eyes with Rachael, instantly computing what was going on with her. A sly smile spread across her face.

"Plot twist," Amanda called from where she was hunched over a bucket that had been provided by the Elves. "Abby's Legolas' great great great great granddaughter."

Brows raised, eyes filled with concern and the males wondered. "It's just the hangover talking." Rachael reassured them.

"I think I'll go check on her." Abby added, and left to give Legolas and Rachael some bonding time. Needless to say, it was very awkward and they said very little.

"You will follow me," Haldir ordered as he returned, interrupting the awkward session.

"Thank God," Rachael whispered.

* * *

Naturally, everything was beautiful; but the girls didn't really pay much attention to it. They wanted to sleep. In fact, as they stood before the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, some were swaying on their feet. Amanda continued to vomit into the bucket, despite the presence of the highest branch of Elvish society.

"The enemy knows you have entered here." Lord Celeborn said. "What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Fourteen there are here, yet fifteen there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."

Galadriel's eyes widened. "He has fallen into shadow."

That was not the thing to say to a bunch of emotionally erratic females from another world.

"He was taken by both Shadow and flame." Legolas replied. "A Balrog of Morgoth. For we wandered needlessly into the net of Moria."

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose." Galadriel murmured.

"What now becomes of the Fellowship?" Celeborn continued. "Without Gandalf, hope is lost." Thus, the reason why Lord Celeborn was not a motivational speaker.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife," Galadriel corrected. "Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet, hope remains while the Company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest," _Praise the Lord._ Abby thought. "For you are weary with sorrow and much toil." _Gee, what makes you say that?_ "Tonight, you will sleep well." _If we make it out of here without another speech._

They made to leave when Haldir stopped Abby. "Go on," She told the others. "I'll be fine." _I'm tired, damn it!_

"Would you like to see your friend?" He asked, his eyes scanning her for injuries. He noted that the bandage on her hand had not been there until after she reached the Golden Wood. "She is responding well to our healers."  
"Yes, please, that would be wonderful."

Haldir took her arm in his and lead the sleep-deprived elleth through a maze of paths to a healing pavilion where Julia was laying on a cot, still unconscious. She set about making the Hobbit comfortable and ignored the intense stare of concern drilling into her back. "I must confess," He began. "I did not think we would see each other again after the Council of Elrond. I was worried that I would be unable to keep my promise." He quietly took a seat beside her and stilled her shaking hand when he placed his own atop it. "You are different."

She smiled half-heartily and refused to lock eyes with him. "I'm tired," She whispered. "But no amount of rest can cure my kind of tired."

They sat there, quiet and still, for a long time; and as much as she hated to admit it, Abby loved every second of it.

* * *

Rachael tensed when Legolas took a seat beside her. Shealyn was passed out like no one could believe. Amanda had _finally_ finished vomiting and was in the process of enduring Pippin's very long apology. Rebekah and Merry were playing some kind of board game and sending insults at each other every couple seconds. Sam was pacing, waiting for Abby to come back with news regarding Julia and Frodo was wandering around, concerned about Shealyn's sleeping habits and still very much trying to ignore her.

"Are you well?" He questioned, his worry causing her to blush. "You look ill, perhaps I should take you to the healers-"

"I'm fine, thank you." She whispered. "Tired. Upset. Worried; I kind of want to go home."

"And where is your home?" He murmured.

Rachael looked away from him and noted that Frodo was sneaking away from the group…

Galadriel's mirror.

"Uh…" She stammered. "It's a far, _far_ away place unlike anything you could imagine. Excuse me for a moment." Rachael slipped away to the small alcove that the girls occupied. "Frodo just left, are we following him?"

"Of course!" Amanda exclaimed, rousing as soon as Rachael nudged her. Rebekah was poised by Shealyn. "She's still asleep and she won't wake up." The trio shook Shealyn, tickled her, jumped on her, sang in her ear, yet she refused to wake. They were unaware of the spell that had been placed on her.

"We're going to have to leave her," Amanda muttered begrudgingly. "Come on, we have to go!"

* * *

After taking more than one wrong turn, they ran into Abby (who instantly eased their minds and hearts in regards to Julia) and joined their expedition. "Come on, I know where he went. Where's Shealyn?"

Once everyone was caught up, Abby lead them on. They concealed themselves in the bushes until Frodo left. "I know you are there. Come out."

The girls exchanged nervous glances and stepped out of the shadows. Galadriel raised an eyebrow. "You know what this is, do you not?" They all nodded slowly. She smiled faintly, "Miss Amanda, come forth."

Amanda wasn't generally a timid person; but in this rare case, she was reluctant. She placed her hands on the side of the bowl and peered in.

It was her. On Weathertop. When she was stabbed. That moment was followed by when she was attacked by the man and branded with Black Speech. The scenes repeated. Fading with each turn and the faintest whisper from a voice she would recognize anwhere. "High functioning sociopath, do your research." She came away with her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Lady Rachael, it is your turn."

Rachael was just as reluctant as Amanda had been as she stepped up and gripped the sides. She looked inside.

She saw the man who had carved Black Speech into her arm first, followed by Eowyn at Helm's Deep, preparing to fight. That was followed by a quick image of Thorin and Fili and Kili, then the images were put on repeat. Rachael stepped away, worried confusion in her face.

"Miss Rebekah," Galadriel declared.

Rebekah refused to show her hesitation and approached the mirror boldly, taking the edges and looking in. She saw the man who carved Black Speech into her forearm, followed by the Battle in The Return of the King where the Witch King stood unchallenged. The last image was of her, at home, reading Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Last Olympian. She, too, returned with thoughts and questions dancing in her eyes.

"Lady Abigail."

Abby stepped forward, her hands out to take hold of the sides when she hesitated. Did she really want to see the future? She slowly took hold of the edges and was about to peer in when Galadriel grabbed hold of her wrists and refused to let go, her fine nails digging into Abby's wrists. They locked eyes and froze, Abby's mouth open in surprise.

She saw the face of the man.

The images continued, fast and new each time.

She saw Haldir at Helm's Deep, back to back with herself.

She saw a meeting between them man, herself and Haldir.

She saw a great city in a dark forest.

She saw Legolas, whose eyes flashed with young excitement in blue, grey and green.

She saw Rachael with a wide grin.

She saw all six of them in a grand hall.

She saw the inside of a tent.

Abby ripped away from Galadriel, tumbled backwards, and was caught by her friends. Tears flowed freely down her face and her formerly healing Black Speech was bleeding.

"You are forbidden from telling each other anything of what you saw until the time is right." Galadriel ordered. There was a light smile on her sad face as she turned to address Abby only. "I am truly sorry."

The Fair elleth left them. Scared, Rachael, Rebekah and Amanda tried to get Abby to tell them what happened, but she only whispered, "Where's Haldir?"


	16. Human

**Here we are friends, at the end of The Fellowship of the Ring. (coughcoughpleasedon'tkillmecoughcough) I have started work on The Two Towers, so the next chapter should be posted in a few days. ;) Also, I have a poll going over at my profile: Which of the gang is your favourite? This is for no particular reason, I was just curious, so if you want, go ahead and mosey on over there to check it out. **

**Guest: Yeah. So that happened. **

**DeLacus: Haha, thanks! **

**Horseyyay: (sarcasm) Gee, I wonder who you ship... I think you're right regarding Amanda, it's quite fun to write ;) **

**This chapter is dedicated to my friends, Elfcat, Horseyyay and Delacus for all they've done to support me and this story as well as in hopes that they won't hate me for what happens. I love you!**

**"I can do it, I can do it, I can do it. But I'm only human, and I bleed when I fall down. I'm only human, and I crash and I break down. Your words in my head, knives in my heart, you build me up and then I fall apart." -Christina Perri, Human **

* * *

Rebekah stood patiently as an elf clasped a cloak around her neck. She glanced around at her companions and wondered where it all went wrong.

Frodo and Shealyn still weren't speaking to each other.

Sam hadn't been himself since Julia was hurt and he had not been allowed to see her.

Julia still wasn't awake—Abby was going to stay with her.

Abby hadn't spoken to any of them since the mirror.

Shealyn was ticked at them for not being able to wake her up.

Rachael was mad at Abby for constantly sending Legolas strange glances.

"May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes," Lord Celeborn declared.

Abby helped with packing the boats as she said her good-byes to those who didn't hate her. She hugged the males—Legolas a little longer than the others—and begged them to be careful.

Rachael and Shealyn shoved off without saying farewell.

"I'm sorry about them," Rebekah murmured as she hugged Abby. "Promise that you'll write?"

Abby smiled. "Of course."

And that was it. They were gone.

Well, as gone as they could be with magic journals and pencils at their sides.

Yep. Galadriel had gifted all six of them with thick journals and pencils that never became too low. The journals were linked, meaning that whatever one person wrote was written in the other journals as well. Like a written Google document. Or Tom Riddle's diary.

* * *

"I hate rowing," Shealyn muttered.

Amanda snorted. "I thought you regretted not taking gym yet. Rowing is building muscle!"

"Shut up!" Shealyn splashed water on to her. "I regret nothing."

Rebekah laughed, "Isn't that what Abby said as we were all running around Moria?" Snickers broke out among them until they thought about their missing friends.

They continued on; not talking, not laughing and not smiling.

The males didn't like it.

Gimli and Legolas pushed away from Boromir, Merry and Pippin's boat after speaking with the Hobbits. "This better work." The Dwarf muttered. "I hate seeing the lasses upset, but is this truly necessary?"

"If Merry and Pippin believe so, then yes."

* * *

Rachael spied the coast they were pulling into first. She wasn't ready to say good-bye yet. The girls reached land before anyone else and pulled their boats on shore. The last to reach the shore was Legolas and Gimli and they seemed to be arguing. "Be patient," Legolas scolded. "We are nearly there."

"A Dwarf does not wait for an Elf." Gimli began to scurry out of the boat.

"Wait!" The Elf's cry was lost as the Dwarf effectively tipped the boat over and sent them both into the water.

The girls burst into laughter at their display and spent the next half hour attempting to calm down. The males found it amusing and were happy to have them back.

* * *

When the next morning came, none of the girls were alright. They sat in each other's embrace until the males began to notice, whispered their good-byes and continued about their normal activities.

"Is something wrong, Miss Amanda?" Pippin asked hesitantly.

There were tears in her eyes. Frodo was gone. It was time.

"No," She replied. "Everything's fine."

They had all separated to search for Frodo and Boromir. No one went with Aragorn, as they knew better. He was the first to be confronted by the orcs.

"ORCS!" His shout drew Legolas, Rachael and Gimli to his aid. Shealyn had disappeared and Rebekah and Amanda were with Merry and Pippin. They all fought valiantly.

"Aragorn, go!" Rachael commanded when she saw Frodo fleeing out of the corner of her eye. "He needs you!" While the future King battled on, Frodo hid and waited for another group to pass him. He glanced over and saw Pippin, Merry, Rebekah and Amanda crouching behind a log.

"Frodo!" Pippin called. "Hide here, quick!" The Ring Bearer smiled faintly and shook his head. "What's he doing?"

"He's leaving," Merry whispered.

"Merry, we have to help him." Rebekah said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

The Hobbit looked from her to Frodo to his cousin to the orcs and sighed. "The things we do for women." He jumped out of the hiding place. "Run, Frodo."

The quartet popped up and faced the oncoming deadly mass of orc. "Hey! Hey, you!" Amanda shouted, throwing a rock at one of the beasts.

"Over here!" Pippin joined her. "This way!" They took off running like the devil was at their heels. "Oi! It's working!"

"We know it's working, Pip, RUN!"

* * *

The fight near Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn and Rachael was violent and grueling. She knew that they were losing. She was becoming overwhelmed. Jabs came closer, cuts became deeper and exhaustion wore her down. She was seconds from a serious wound when the foes around her fell with Elvish arrows embedded in their bodies. _Legolas? _She wondered.

No. Haldir and Abby had rode in, weapons at the ready while Julia—now fully healed—left in search of Sam. "Did you miss me?" Abby exclaimed as she and Haldir came back to back.

"Baka!" Rachael shouted, though a grateful smile graced her face.

They fought hard and regained enough ground for Legolas to them, "Go find the Hobbits!"

The Elleths obliged and located the fleeing quartet quickly.

"ABBY AND JULIA ARE ALIVE!" Amanda shrieked with a grin.

Out of the corner of their eyes, they could see Boromir join the fray. It became, once more, intense. "Oi, Rachael!" Abby called as she and said girl fell into a back to back pose to take care of the few orcs that had reached them before the hoard. "Why is it that you were mad at me?"

Rachael didn't reply instantly. She had to be jabbed in the back before she spat out an answer. "Alright, I was jealous!" She stabbed an Orc through its eye, not even concerned with the psychological impact this adventure could have on them.

"Of WHAT?!" Abby exclaimed, wondering what on earth she had that Rachael could possibly be jealous of. They paused to catch their breath as the last Orc fell.

"Of you and Legolas!" She admitted finally.

"Rachael, why the HELL would he and I make you jealous?! I love Haldir! Er…"

Rachael's eyes widened and she turned to her friend abruptly. "I KNEW IT!"

Abby didn't have any time to explain, her eyes caught an Orc archer aiming at them. "RACHAEL, LOOK OUT!"

Rachael felt herself be shoved to the side and her senses became disoriented. She cleared her head and looked. Terror filled her eyes as they fell upon her rescuer—who was embedded with a poisonous Orc arrow.

"That's not supposed to go there." Abby whispered. She shot her assailant quickly before she lost feeling and tumbled backwards.

"No," Rachael whispered as she caught her and held her. "No, you're not allowed to do this. I didn't get to apologize! Boromir takes three! Why can't you just handle one?!"

Abby snorted, "Don't compare me to him."

Rachael was crying. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. This is all my fault and I can't make anything up to you and I was stupid and I got you _hurt!_"

"Enough," Abby muttered. She was pale, her eyes glazed. "I will not spend my last moments to you apologize. I need great last words."

"No, no, no!" Rachael cried. She began to shriek. "HALDIR! LEGOLAS! HELP!"

"Shut up and listen," Abby smiled weakly. "Before I go, I just want to say that you, Julia, Rebekah, Shealyn and Amanda, you were all fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. And you know what?"

Orcs were coming close, but Rachael couldn't spoil this. Laughter choked out from her as she recognized the quote. "What?" She asked quietly.

Abby closed her eyes and forced the smile to remain in place no matter how much it hurt. "So was I."

They were here. The Orcs. Rachael was alone, but she defended Abby with the might of ten warriors, holding on to the hope that her friend would be alright.

But they overwhelmed her. One snatched Abby and continued running and there was nothing she could do. She watched it all. Boromir's impalement, Merry, Pippin, Rebekah and Amanda's kidnapping (Amanda shouted, "I DON'T WANT TO GO!") Everything. And she fought on.

When her final foe fell and Legolas and Haldir approached her, a lifetime could have passed. "Lady Rachael?" Legolas whispered as he took her in his embrace.

"Where is Lady Abigail?" Haldir asked, a polite demand. He had a cut just above his eyebrow which was bleeding down to his cheek, but he seemed to not notice it at all.

"I'm sorry," She choked. "Abby was hit. She, Merry, Pippin, Rebekah and Amanda were taken. Haldir, she was hit hard. It was poisoned. I don't think…" Her breathing hitched and fresh wave of tears overcame her. "I'm sorry."

"I'm going after them," Haldir declared, anger and worry and fear evident in his every feature as he turned to follow them.

Aragorn took hold of the determined Elf. "We must wait to see if the others are alright," He explained. "Come, you can spare a few moments."

* * *

"FRODO BAGGINS, GET YOUR ARSE BACK OVER HERE, I'M COMING WITH YOU!"

It's a wonder no one in Mordor heard Shealyn's shout to the Hobbit in the boat.

"Go back, Shealyn." He ordered.

"If you think you're leaving without me, that cave troll gave you a concussion!"

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam called as he trampled through the woods to join Shealyn in the water.

"No, Sam, not you, too."

"Sam!" They all turned around abruptly as Julia's voice rang out. She plowed through the water and threw her arms around him like Forrest Gump and Jenny in D.C.

Frodo seemed to roll his eyes. "I'm going to Mordor alone!"

"Of course you are!" Shealyn exclaimed as the three marched toward the boat. "And we're going with you!"

Julia and Shealyn helped Sam swim to the boat where a concerned Frodo dragged them on board.

"We made promises, Frodo." Shealyn said.

Sam nodded. "'Don't you leave him, Samwise Gamgee,' and I don't mean to."

"_We_ don't mean to." Julia corrected.

Frodo smiled and hesitantly took Shealyn's hand. "Come on, then."

* * *

Rachael stood in Legolas' embrace as they held Boromir's funeral.

"Frodo's fate, _their_ fate, is no longer in our hands." Aragorn murmured.

"Then it has all been in vain."Gimli muttered. "The Fellowship has failed."

"Not if you…we hold true to each other." Haldir declared. "I will not leave Lady Abigail to die at the hands of those vile creatures. Nor Merry Pippin, Miss Rebekah and Miss Amanda."

Legolas smiled and comfortingly squeezed Rachael's shoulder. "Not while we have strength left. We _will_ save them."

Aragorn grinned. "Let us hunt some Orc."

* * *

As they continued on, Shealyn and Julia slowed to the back of their group. "It all just disappears, doesn't it? Everything you are, gone in a moment, like breath on a mirror." Shealyn whispered.

Julia smiled faintly. "We all change. When you think about it, we are all different people, all through our lives. You gotta keep moving so long as you remember all the people that you used to be."

"I will not forget one line of this. Not one day."

"I swear."

"I will always remember when the Fellowship was whole."

"I will always remember when _we_ were whole."


	17. Flaws

**Here we go again, my friends...**

**Delacus: Thanks! I've actually had that idea for a long time now, I was saving it for a good fanfiction to use it in and it just seemed to work! Haldir is definitely going to be an interesting addition to The Fellowship ;) **

**Emberlies: I thought so! There is nothing wrong with over-the-top Disney and bedtime stories! In fact, I think that's pretty awesome in my mind! I did not know I had anyone who wasn't a teenager reading my story, so that's cool! It makes me feel more secure about my own future, if you don't mind me saying. Thank you so much for your endless support!**

**Otakuchamasherlockluvr: Sheesh, your name is hard to type out. Sorry, just had to add that. I'm sorry! Didn't mean to make you cry! I included the last three Doctor's last words, well, official last words as a tribute to the new season and my excitement for it. I sobbed for all of them. A lot. **

**Horseyyay: Well, now you can say that you have! YAY MUFFIN! Yeah, sorry about Abby...I can't really help there...But Haldir might be able to ;) Aw, thanks for not hating me! Please don't cry, though, jeez. I didn't know I could write like that. And NEVER apologize for reading a book series! When that happens, completely forget this story exists because that book series is more important! I'm sorry about your kindle, what time are the funeral services?**

**This chapter is dedicated to Emberlies who has been my biggest supporter overall and has helped me get through some tough times whether they know it or not. I would not be writing some of my fanfictions if it wasn't for them, so thank you so much and enjoy!**

**"When all of your flaws and all of my flaws are laid out one by one. A wonderful part of the mess that we made, we pick ourselves undone." -Bastille, Flaws**

* * *

"Can you see the bottom?" Shealyn called as they scaled down the rock face. Frodo was the farthest along down the rope, followed by Julia, Sam, then Shealyn.

"No!" Frodo shouted up. "Don't look down, just keep going!"

"What?!" Shealyn asked as she looked down. "Oh, boy…"

The rope jerked a little as Sam slipped a bit. A small, ornate box fell from his bag. "Catch it!" He exclaimed. "Grab it, Miss Julia!"

"Gosh darn it," She muttered as she pushed out and—much to anyone's surprise—caught it. Though, true to her clumsy nature, she slipped and began to fall. "SAM!" She shrieked as she tumbled into the fog. Not two seconds later did they hear a firm _thud _as she landed on her back and shouted through the fog, "I found the bottom!"

"What is that?" Shealyn questioned Sam (who had taken back his box after thanking and helping Julia up) as she was being helped down by Frodo. He had revealed to her the afternoon prior that he had avoided her for a time because she had pulled him away from saving Gandalf. Since, they have slowly rebuilt their "friendship."

"Nothing," He muttered defensively.

Julia raised an eyebrow at him and sent him a warning look. "Sam,"

He sighed, "Just a bit of seasoning. I thought maybe if we was having a roast chicken one night or something."

"Roast chicken?"

"Oh, Sam, my dear Sam."

"Can we please _not_ talk about good food?"

With a roll of their eyes, they complied with Shealyn's request. "We can't leave this here for someone to follow us." Frodo said, referring to the Elvish rope they had used to climb down the cliff face.

"Who's going to follow us down here, Mr. Frodo?" Sam said.

"Famous last words." Shealyn muttered sarcastically.

"It's a shame really. Lady Galadriel gave me that."

Julia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, a real shame." She stepped forward and tugged on the rope. It quickly tumbled to the rocky floor.

"Speaking of a gift from Lady Galadriel," Shealyn interrupted the awkward tension. "Any news about from Rachael? Anything about…the others?"

Julia peered into her journal, scanning through the conversation they had had with Rachael. She frowned. "Nothing new."

They spoke as they continued to walk. "Abby's not allowed to die, Amanda isn't allowed to get kidnapped, Rebekah's not allowed to be outsmarted by stupid Uruks." Shealyn muttered.

Julia didn't say anything. She didn't want her worry coming through her voice.

They paused to catch a good view of their destination from afar. Sam politely offered his commentary. "Mordor. The one place in Middle Earth we don't want to see any closer; and the one place we're trying to get to. It's just where we can't get. Let's face it, we're lost."

"And that was Debby Downer with the travel report, back to you, Frodo."

Sam ignored Shealyn. "I don't think Gandalf meant for us to come this way."

That hit them all, nice and hard.

"He didn't mean for a lot of things to happen, Sam." Julia scowled. "But they did."

Ouch. Jam looked like it was on rough seas.

Suddenly, Frodo stumbled backwards and had to sit down. Sam shook his head. "It's the Ring, isn't it?"

"I think you should contemplate the phrase, 'if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all.'" Julia suggested.

"It's getting heavier." Frodo whispered. They took his sudden exhaustion as cue to take a break.

"Well, fudge monkeys." Julia muttered. "There's a storm coming."

* * *

The next couple of hours were wet, cold and miserable.

"I fudging hate the rain." Shealyn growled.

* * *

They were scaling more rocks in silence when Shealyn found it appropriate to comment, "I fudging hate fog."

* * *

"This looks strangely familiar," Sam declared.

Frodo sighed. "It's because we've been here before. We're going in circles.

Shealyn added, "I fudging hate circles."

* * *

"I warrant there's a nasty bog nearby." Sam said. The air bore a disgusting sulfuric smell. "Can you smell it?"

"No, Sherlock, I'm fudging immune to smell."

Julia's brows furrowed. "How are you _immune_ to smell?"

Shealyn reached out and patted her head slowly, "Shh," She whispered. "Don't ask stupid questions."

Frodo shot her a warning glare and held a finger to his lips. "We're not alone."

"Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuun!" Julia hissed quietly.

These are the people who are supposed to save Middle Earth.

* * *

FINALLY, the quartet picked a nice, cozy bunch of rocks to pass out on. Well, for Frodo and Sam to pass out on. Julia and Shealyn couldn't sleep. They were whispering and giggling together, as girls do, when they heard a strange hissing speech and froze. "Crap." Julia mouthed as the speech became clearer. They knew exactly who was joining them.

"Where is it?" Gollum asked himself. "They stole it from us, my precious; curse them, we hate them! It's ours, it is, and we wants it!"

A stringy hand was reaching right past Shealyn's pale face, towards Frodo when the males leapt up, swords in hand, prepared to take on the creature.

"WHOA!" Julia exclaimed as she squirmed away from the brawl. Now, as professional as these two are, they lacked a certain personality trait which would have made them help their boyfriends (let's face it, Jam and Frolyn are canon whether they like it or not.) However, the moment Gollum began choking Sam, Julia went crazy.

She _stole Frodo's sword_ and poised it to run him through his neck. "Let go of him, or so help me, God, I will rip your mangy head off your shoulders and your limbs from your body. Not necessarily in that order."

Gollum burst into tears and let go of Sam.

* * *

They endured Gollum/Smeagol's screeching for twelve hours.

Twelve. Hours.

It's a wonder he lived.

"IT BURNS!" He shrieked, giving the girls a run for their money in loudness. "IT BURNS US!"

They had tied the Elvish rope around his neck and were dragging him along. Sam already hated him (justified, seeing as he had nearly been strangled by him.) Julia knew she didn't really have to worry about him until later, but still disliked him with a passion. Shealyn and Frodo, however, were disturbed at their treatment of him.

"IT HURTS US!"

"YOUR FACE IS HURTING US!"

"Quiet, you!" Sam ordered, finally used to Julia's mannerisms and strange language. "It's hopeless! Every Orc in Mordor's going to hear this racket. Let's just tie him up and leave him."

"No!" Smeagol and Shealyn said in unison. The creature appeared surprised at her protest. "We can't treat him as inhuman if we expect him to listen."

Frodo sighed, "She's right." He stepped up to a weary Smeagol. "You know the way to Mordor."

"Yes," He hissed.

"You've been there before?"

"Yes."

Frodo took off the string and Shealyn offered him a hand to shake. He hesitated, then stretched out his hand and shook hers. "You will lead us to the Black Gate." Frodo commanded calmly.

* * *

"To the Gate! To the Gate!" Smeagol exclaimed happily as he scampered like a flipping jack-rabbit ahead. "To the Gate, the master and mistress says. Yes!"

"I fudging hate running!" Shealyn wheezed. "And he did NOT just call me a mistress!"

"Oi, wait!" Sam called to their newfound guide. He and Frodo were ahead of the girls and far behind Smeagol. As they approached the males, they could hear more. "There, what did I tell you?" Sam went on. "He's run off, the old villain. So much for his promises."

Shealyn rolled her eyes and elbowed Julia. "Your boyfriend's a pessimist."

Julia snorted. "Says you."

"This way, Hobbits!" Smeagol popped out of nowhere with a gleeful grin. "Follow me!"

"UGH! More running…"

* * *

**Out of curiosity, how old do you think I am? What type of age do you think this work qualifies as? You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but I'm kind of interested... :D Love you all! **


	18. The Fault in Our Stars

**Here's a little something for everyone involved ;) **

**Otakuchamasherlockluvr: Yay! Large paragraphs! Now, I don't hate running, I just hate being told to run. Bleh. If I'm running for a valid reason (I'm being chased by something scary and belonging in a Supernatural episode, for example) then I love it. Legs are friends :D Haha, I love that, I'm going to have to say that next time I run. If I ever run again. Ugh. And thank you for your comment about my humour! I really don't think I'm a funny person, so it means the world when I receive compliments like that. If you've read some of my other fics, they're pretty serious and tackle some serious issues in some cases. Hehehe, I love it when that happens. I can make a Pterodactyl noise when something happens with one of my favourite ships! **

**Emberlies: I'm going to be right up there with you. Haha, "Shealyn's Fudging Moments" was conceived out of my ingenious laziness. I really didn't want to write all of that as it seemed pointless and wouldn't progress the plot. So I made it enjoyable for us all! Morgan Freeman is amazing. I understand why he would be the voice you subconsciously picked. And thanks for your awesome comments!**

**DeLacus: Haha, I'm glad you like them! I'm also happy that you stumbled upon my story!**

**Horseyyay: Thank you! Hurray for the Resurrection of Horseyyay's Kindle! Yes, they're in all capitols, no I'm not in a mood to care about that. **

**All: I'll probably end up telling you my age eventually...I don't know. Thanks for all your amazing comments and please enjoy this chapter!**

**"You lost a part of your existence. In the war against yourself. Oh, the lights, they light up in lights of sadness telling you, 'it's time to go.'" -Troye Sivan, The Fault in Our Stars **

* * *

Rebekah had never felt more sick in her life, save when that weird guy had branded her arm. Something rough and metal was pounding into her gut at every step the Uruk providing her with a piggy-back ride took.

She was toward the front of the pack while Pippin and an injured Merry were in the middle and Amanda and Abby were in the back. Her heart lurched at the thought of Merry. She wanted so badly to make sure he was alright. Pippin and Amanda had somehow made it out with only a couple cuts and bruises, but Abby had managed to get herself impaled with a poisoned arrow. Rebekah didn't know how she was, but she had a terrible feeling that Abby wasn't going to be the only one with a major injury.

The procession came to an abrupt halt when a trio of more Uruks slinked out from behind some rocks. "You're late." She could hear one gargle. "Our master grows impatient."

"It's the she-elf," The leader said, which worried Rebekah _a lot._ "She is never awake to walk and she's dying quicker than anticipated."

"I don't want excuses," The other sneered. "Take her belongings, leave her behind. The wolves will take care of her, sure enough."

Rebekah squirmed and wanted to retaliate, but knew that Abby would be a lot safer where Rachael's group could find her. She groaned and waited for the inevitable.

Amanda.

"JUST WHAT THE MOIRARTY DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! YOU CAN'T LEAVE HER HERE! LET ME AT 'EM! I DEMAND A RECOUNT! THESE ARE NOT THE DROIDS YOU ARE LOOKING FOR! GAH!"

They moved forward.

After Amanda was knocked unconscious, naturally.

Poor Merry and Pippin. They were stuck with Amanda and Rebekah for the rest of this adventure. "What do you smell?" Someone ahead asked.

"Man-flesh. They've picked up our trail!"

They moved faster.

Rebekah leaned forward and took the leaf clasp that had held her Elvish cloak together and ripped it from the fabric. She spat it out a little while on (she recalled that Pippin had done the same thing at an earlier point) in hopes that the others would find it and that it would lead them on the right track.

* * *

"Their pace has quickened," Aragorn commented lightly with his ear pressed to a rock. "They must have caught our scent."

Rachael, Haldir and Aragorn were running quickly, far ahead of the clumsy Dwarf and his sympathetic Elven assistant.

Rachael had been silent and determined throughout the whole chase. Determined because lives were on the line, silent because she didn't want anyone to talk to her and tell her that she should expect the worst.

After they covered a few more miles, Aragorn discovered Pippin's brooch. "Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." He whispered.

"They may yet be alive." Legolas insisted. Rachael scoped out the new territory. Her brows furrowed as they fell upon a bit of dark cloth covering up part of a shoe tucked behind a rock. She walked closer until recognition clicked in. "ABBY!"

She hurried over to her fallen comrade and pulled her close. The fallen Elleth stirred but did not wake. Fresh tears fell from Rachael's eyes. "Oh my gosh," She whispered. Haldir fell to his knees beside her and placed a hand against Abby's cheek. The Elleth turned towards his touch and her eyes opened ever so slightly.

She smiled weakly. "Are we all dead, then? I thought for sure Amanda or Shealyn would get killed first." She grimaced and her hand flew to the poorly bound wound in her shoulder.

"Save your strength," Haldir ordered as he instantly set to work on properly binding her wound and providing her with pain killing herbs.

Legolas dragged Gimli to their group as the Dwarf had fallen and refused to get up. "It is good to see you alive again, Lady Abigail." He wheezed.

She laughed and opened her mouth to retort, but Haldir held a cup to her lips. "Drink this," He ordered. "Quickly."

She obeyed with a roll of her eyes. "Missed you, too, Haldir."

"I thought I had lost you," He snapped. His eyes closed in regret at his tone and his strict face fell away to worry. "Forgive me, I did not-"

"Its fine, Haldir, don't worry about it." Abby yawned, her hand locating his and grasping it.

"Try to stay awake!" Rachael exclaimed as her eyes fluttered. Abby forced them open and took a sharp breath in hopes of waking herself up.

"Actually, it's best if she rests," Haldir explained. "It will give the herbs time to do their work." He smiled sheepishly and squeezed her hand.

"You _drugged_ me?!" Abby asked, her eyes flickering in her futile attempt to stay awake. She breathed a laugh. "Jerk." Then fell into a deep slumber.

Haldir's smile fell when he knew she was asleep. He scooped her up bridal style and looked to the others. "We need to keep moving."

Rachael wanted to stay by her friend, but Aragorn seemed to have other plans. "Lady Rachael, I need you to go up to that hilltop and tell me which direction we need to travel in." Together, they ventured to the top so she could look; before, however, she caught a glimpse of Legolas and Haldir speaking.

"Rohan, Home of the Horse-Lords." Aragorn explained, drawing her attention back to the landscape.

"There's something strange at work here," She commented. "Some evil gives speed to those monsters; sets its will against us."

She moved to go higher up and get a better look when Aragorn grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "Lady Rachael," He said hesitantly. "Lady Abigail is gravely injured. The same arrow that killed Boromir pierced her. It is a miracle she survived, let alone awake and speaking. She is strong, but even Elleths have their limits."

"Are you telling me not to hope that she will recover?" She demanded in disbelief. "You of all people think that I should expect the worst?!"

"Lady Rachael," Legolas said calmly as he approached her. He had tears in his eyes. Why?! Why would he be so upset as to provoke a physical reaction? "Please don't think wrong of us, we just don't want you to be disappointed if-"

"If she dies." She finished. Her tongue felt like lead. Her eyes were stinging. "Well, she's not! She's stronger than you think! _I'm_ stronger than you think." She looked between them angrily, then her eyes landed on the glistening tear that crept down Legolas' cheek. "Do you love her?" She asked finally. "Do you love Abby?"

"This is an unnecessary topic, and it's complicated beyond that-"

"Oh my gosh," She whispered. "You love her."

"Please listen for one moment-"

Rachael pushed past them and began to walk ahead. "They're taking the Hobbits to Isengard." She told them quietly, then took off running.

She ignored the calling of her friends, of the Elf she loved, of what her head was telling her, and found a nice hiding place between two rocks to camp out in while she cleared her head.

She was completely and utterly alone.

Abby was the only one she had with her and she was presently unconscious in a war against herself. The others all thought she was going to die, but Rachael just couldn't accept that. To top it off, Legolas loved Abby.

"It's complicated," She mocked and kicked the grass. Something shiny was upturned in her anger and she rummaged through the dirt to inspect it. A leaf from one of the cloaks. Amanda's or Rebekah's. She tucked it into her pocket and pulled out her notebook and magic pen.

_We found Abby, but the others are telling me to expect the worst. Bakas. _

She debated telling them about Legolas, but she decided not to and added:

_More soon._

She sat back and cleared her mind. Crying would do no good, but it felt nice to let it out. Her thoughts were just beginning to reach out to questions regarding her abandoned companions when she heard a footstep incredibly close. "Lady Rachael," Legolas said as he hurried towards her. She stood, anticipating explanations, possibly apologies, probably reprimands.

He took hold of her arms and kissed her.

Wait….WHAT?!

Her eyes widened as she realized that The Legolas Greenleaf was kissing _her lips_ and she was just standing there. She closed her eyes and responded in kind until someone began cheering. Embarrassed, Rachael pulled away and they both blushed.

"I apologize if I made you feel rushed," He said. "Lady Abigail's been waking up periodically through her sleeping draught and refusing to listen to any of us, let alone go back to sleep, until you and I put things right. She said that this was how."

"But you love her," Rachael said, her throat closing.

"That's not as easy to explain," He replied, his grip tightening on her arms as if he anticipated her running. "We have been forbidden by the Lady Galadriel from explaining until a later time. I do love Lady Abigail, but not as I love you." His pointed ears burned red, but his smile lit up her world.

Rachael blushed and kissed him quickly again. "I love you, too. Now we have to go, we have Hobbits to find."

* * *

Rebekah and Amanda were dropped roughly on Merry and Pippin who groaned at the impact.

"Oh, shut up," Amanda muttered as she rolled off Pippin.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Merry." Rebekah apologized as she attempted to roll off. Something was stuck; she was unable to move. "I can't get off," She said in disbelief. She felt her face get red as she realized that their faces were very, _very_ close.

"It's fine, don't worry yourself none." He laughed breathily. He blushed, also coming to terms with their predicament. "I can use you as a shield, this way."

She rolled her eyes, moved her head to the side and rested it on his shoulder. "I loathe you." She muttered.

"I loathe you, too."

"Get a fire going!" The Leader ordered rather loudly.

"I loathe THAT moron!" Amanda yelled. She and Pippin were (literally) right next to the Reberry sandwich. It was not a comfortable situation.

"I think we might have made a mistake leaving the Shire, Pippin." Merry murmured tiredly. He smiled and winked, causing his cousin to grin.

The sounds of axes chopping into tree echoed wildly, but so did another noise. A stranger, older noise.

"You're a bunch of IDJITS!" Amanda hollered relentlessly. "That's a freaking AWFUL idea!"

"Miss Amanda, for pity's sake, would you please be quiet!" Pippin burst out.

Amanda raised her eyebrows in surprise. He shrank slightly out of fear. She smiled. "I like you."

Forget dodging a bullet, Pippin just dodged a cruise ship.

"What's making that noise?" Rebekah asked.

"It's the trees." Merry replied calmly.

"What?" Pippin asked, wondering if his cousin's head wound was worse than he had thought.

"You remember the Old Forest on the borders of Buckland? Folks used to say there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall…and come alive."

"Alive?"

"Trees that could whisper, talk to each other, even move."

"I'm starving," One of the Uruks complained. "We shoulda kept that she-elf. Tasty meat, the Elves make."

"Yeah!" Chipmunk sneered. "Why can't we have some meat?" His eyes fell on the four Hobbits and widened. He licked his lips. "What about them? They're fresh."

"They are not for eating." The Leader declared. Two new Uruks pulled the Hobbits to their feet; one held Merry and Rebekah and the other held Amanda and Pippin.

"What about their legs?" Melted-Cheekbones asked. "They don't need those."

"Oh, they look tasty-"

"The prisoners go to Saruman, alive and unspoiled." The Leader defended.

"I'm liking him." Amanda muttered. Pippin looked flabbergasted.

"Alive?" Melted-Cheekbones asked, peering at them. "They look alive to me. Why alive? Do they give good sport?"

"They have something," Leader explained. "An Elvish weapon. The master wants it for the war."

"They think we have the Ring," Pippin whispered to Merry, unaware that Chipmunk was sneaking up behind them.

"Quiet, Pip," Amanda hissed. "As soon as they find out we don't, we're dead."

"Just a mouthful!" Chipmunk shouted, raising his knife to Amanda. "A bite!"

"Something tells me he doesn't mean the fun kind," Amanda whispered. She closed her eyes only to be hit with Chipmunk's decapitated head.

"Looks like meat's back on the menu, boys!"

"That's disgusting!" Rebekah muttered as the quartet was shoved out of the way and on to the ground.

"Come on, let's go." Merry whispered, nodding towards the forest. They began to army-crawl away when Melted-Cheekbones stepped on Merry's back.

"Go on," He sneered. "Call for help, no one will hear you." He raised his sword to skewer Merry when _he _was run through with a spear.

The Riders of Rohan had arrived.

"Let's go!" Amanda ordered and they crawled on. They stumbled upon a fallen blade and used it to cut their bonds. Together, they stood and ran for the forest when Pippin froze in fear in front of a bucking horse.

"LOOK OUT!" Rebekah exclaimed.


	19. Boston

**Sorry for the wait, no excuse really, just busy. I apologize! I love you all! **

**Punky Warhammer: A little late, but better late than never! Glad you're here with us! I would like cookies, now...**

**JediKendalina: Thank you! I'm finding that it's getting trickier to work my own plot into the prewritten plot, but I'm happy it's going so well!**

**Elfcat: You are most welcome. Thank you! I wouldn't have her come back any other way! ;) Her and Legolas' relationship is an interesting one and it's hinted soon...Reberry and Pipanda. Period. 'Nough said. **

**Emberlies: Yes! Legochael! Want some more? ... ;) I'm happy you noticed Amanda, I was worried that I had downsized her character. And who cares if you laugh in public/are a loon?! If it makes you happy, you have a write to be happy! Thank you!**

**Horseyyay: Yay! Happy dances! Here comes more ships...**

**DeLacus: Thank you! I'm happy you like the pairings, I always hope they're enjoyable for the audience!**

**PeaceHippi24: I love playing with emotions, it's fun! There's quite a lot of mixing fandoms. (coughcough Lady Galadriel's mirror coughcough) **

**Again, sorry, tough time with grades and family (coughcough DAD coughcough I'M WRITING coughcough LEAVE ME ALONE coughcough) so yeah... Here we go. **

**"She said, 'you don't know me, you don't even care.' She said, 'you don't know me, you don't wear my chains.'" -Augustana, Boston **

* * *

When the sun finally rises, the sky is red. Legolas pauses in his jog to gaze at it. "A red sun rises," He whispered. "Blood has been spilled this night."

"Haldir, put me down." Abby murmured, still tucked nicely in his arms and only slightly conscious. "You're about to collapse and I can take care of myself."

"Shh," He commanded. "Go back to sleep."

"But I…" She trailed off and fell back asleep.

"Quick, move!" Aragorn ordered. He gestured for them to duck behind a few boulders as the ground began to quiver. They obeyed fast; the ground quaked under the feet of the Rohirrim.

When they had safely passed, Aragorn popped out (followed by the rest of their group) and called out to the Riders. "Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark!"

Eomer led his men in a massive U-Turn which was kind of funny to watch. Well, funny until they were surrounded by those men and had massive, pointy spears at them.

"What business does two Elves, two She-Elves, a man and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark?" Eomer asked.

Rachael's eyes narrowed. "'She-Elf' is rude. We are Elleths to you, the Lady Rachael and the Lady Abigail and you will address us as nothing less." Normally, Rachael would not wave the title she and Abby had been given in his face, but he was being a rude arse and deserved what was coming to him.

Eomer seemed slightly taken aback, but nodded politely. "What is your business in the Riddermark?"

"Give me your name, horse-master, and I shall give you mine." Gimli declared.

Eomer dismounted and approached Gimli, his eyes flickering to the angered Rachael, the sickly Abby, the defensive Haldir and the overprotective Legolas. "I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

Legolas whipped out his bow and notched his arrow faster than Rachael could blink. "You would die before your stroke fell."

Rachael smiled. "That's my boy."

Aragorn lowered Legolas' bow and placed a comforting hand on Gimli's shoulder. He shot a glare to Rachael. "Do not encourage them." He turned to Eomer. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, Legolas of the Woodland Realm, Haldir of the Golden Wood and Lady Rachael and Lady Abigail. We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your king."

Eomer eyes narrowed as he scrutinized them. Rachael hissed while Abby threw up a peace sign and smiled weakly. She was still nestled safely in Haldir's arms and the warden didn't seem too happy as to Eomer's attention on her.

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin." The horse-master murmured. He locked eyes with Haldir. "How was she injured?"

Haldir raised his head high, eyes narrow and piercing his lips into a thin line. "Impaled. By a poisoned Uruk-hai arrow."

Abby shifted. "Can we maybe not talk about me like I'm not here?" She crossed her arms and, in her current position, looked like a pouting child. The circle of spears were raised as Eomer removed his helmet.

"My apologies, Lady Abigail; and to Lady Rachael as well." He nodded. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan, and for that we are banished." The Prince looked to Rachael and gave her a once-over. She strategically placed herself behind an angry Legolas. "The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked; and everywhere his spies slip past our nets." His gaze fell upon Legolas, which angered both girls and Haldir and Gimli.

"We are no spies," Aragorn assured him. "We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They have taken four of our friends captive."

Eomer glanced quickly to Abby then back to Aragorn. "The same who attacked the Lady?" Aragorn nodded. Eomer shook his head solemnly. "They are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

"But there were four Hobbits." Gimli insisted. "Did you see four Hobbits with them?"

"They would be small," Haldir explained. 'Only children to your eyes."

Eomer shook his head once again sadly. "We left none alive." Abby sighed and rested her head against Haldir's chest. Rachael sucked in a quick breath, then reached out and took Legolas' hand. "We piled the carcasses and burned them."

"Dead?" Gimli whispered.

Eomer hesitantly nodded. "I am sorry."

Rachael choked back a sob and Abby was quivering. They both knew that Merry and Pippin had survived and were glad for that; but who's to say Amanda and Rebekah were immune to death? Who's to say their whole group was? What if…

"Hasufel! Arod!" Eomer barked. "Myfanwy!" Three horses trotted forward, a white-coated beauty, a dark brown fighter and a midnight black sweetheart. "May these horses bear you better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." He nodded to each of them and even offered a polite smile to Rachael and Abby. He replaced his helmet and mounted his horse. "Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands. We ride north!"

The stampede around them meant nothing. They were about to look for the bodies of their friends.

Rachael and Aragorn rode on Arod, Legolas and Gimli were upon Hasufel and Haldir and Abby had Myfanwy. They rode swiftly to the smoldering pile of corpses, their hearts twisted in knots.

"That's vile," Abby muttered as they passed the head on a stick.

"Then shield your eyes," Haldir commanded. Though he could not see her, she stuck her tongue out at him.

The other four dismounted swiftly and began their search while Haldir eased off Myfanwy, his hands still supporting her as he helped her off. She squirmed out of his arms and slipped down until her shaky feet were against the ground. "Abigail," He warned.

"No!" She interrupted, weaseling out of his attempt to scoop her up and grasping the saddle to hold herself up. "You can't pretend I don't exist when you and the others speak about me. I'm no fool. I'm dying slowly and you can't stop that or hide it from me. Is it so much to ask that I die with dignity? Is it so much to ask that I walk while there is strength in my limbs?"

Haldir was torn, she could see it. He sighed and shook his head. "How is it that you can persuade me so when you clearly should never do such a thing?"

She smiled and chuckled. "Hannon lle." He wrapped her arm around his shoulders and his around her waist. They began their tentative journey.

Gimli was prodding through the pile of bodies while Aragorn, Rachael and Legolas were scanning the ground for traces of their missing friends. Gimli paused and pulled out a small burnt piece of belt. "It's one of their wee belts."

Legolas had bowed his head and was murmuring a prayer. Rachael gasped, attempting to keep her tears at bay. She gripped tightly to Legolas' arm and bit her lip. Abby almost lost her footing. She clutched Haldir's shoulder and arm as her knees gave way.

Aragorn kicked a helmet and shrieked his anger before falling to his knees.

Haldir took Abby into his arms and she pressed her face to his chest, her body quivering dangerously. Legolas was now holding Rachael, her head tucked under his chin.

"We failed them," Gimli whispered, earning glares from the male Elves.

Aragorn gazed at the ground and felt around. "A Hobbit lay here," He murmured. "And the others." His brows furrowed. "They crawled, their hands were bound." The Ranger stood and he followed their trial. "They were bound."

The others stumbled along, following him eagerly. "Their bonds were cut," He pulled up some rope from the ground. They continued and his face fell. "One was injured." Rachael and Abby exchanged worried glances. "They ran over here…they were followed…they're tracks lead away from the battle!"

They came to a sudden stop in front of a line of thick, menacing trees. "Into Fangorn Forest."

"Fangorn," Gimli muttered. "What madness drove them in there?"

"You're an idiot." Rachael muttered. "They're alive! Idiots, morons, I'm going to kill them for scaring me, but alive." She turned to Abby. "Come on, let's go!" They hooked arms and began walking when Abby stumbled to a stop, her hand against a tree, hunched over. She began coughing. Dark red fell to the floor of the forest.

"Abby?!" Rachael questioned fearfully.

"Abigail, look at me," Haldir exclaimed, taking her in his arms. "Abigail, come on, you're alright, you're fine."

Legolas took one of Abby's hands "Na-" He choked away what he had wanted to say when she shook her head.

"Gandalf," She whispered. "Find Gandalf."


End file.
